700 Steps
by Blank Paper
Summary: ABANDONED (open for adoption). PREVIOUSLY TITLED AS "777th". Chapter 10: "...what would happen if you had gotten to know more of him..." Up! Yet, during the circumstances—even at the brink of uncertainty, all Wolfram could ever think about was his country's king and the one last chance he may never get. Yuuram. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**  
Yet, during the circumstances—even at the brink of uncertainty, all Wolfram could ever think about was his country's king and the one last chance he may never get. Read and Review.

**Author's Notes:  
**It's my first ever Kyou Kara Maou fan fiction, and I'm quite nervous about it. Please feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. And please tell me if I should go on, for this is only a trial.

**Pairings:**  
Yuuri x Wolfram, Wolfram x OC (soon)

**Warnings and Notes: **  
- Chapter 1, set an Earth year after the series--with Yuuri being seventeen.  
- The rest of the story is set an Earth year after chapter 1--Yuuri being in first year college.  
- Possible out of character tendencies.  
- Rated for swearing.

**Disclaimer:  
**Yeah, right. -laughs-

* * *

At the moment the blond mazoku soldier stood, with his sword in one hand, before the open battle field, everything became unpredictable. No one knew who were to survive. No one knew who were to die. Everything fell within the hands of a figure beyond Shinou, himself. In other terms, His Highness, Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld was all on his own as he watched some of his men slaughter and be slaughtered.

Yet, during the circumstances—even at the brink of uncertainty, all Wolfram could ever think about was his country's king and the one last chance he may never get.

Emerald eyes closed.

**777th**

_I'm calling this whole thing off._

_Calling __**what**__ off?_

_This… this engagement._

…_excuse me?_

_Come on, Wolf! Think about it! It's virtually impossible for us to be together-__**together**_—_and… this 'engagement', you can't be serious, right? I mean… it's a __**joke**_.

Yuuri could still remember the angry glare that the blond threw at him three days ago—the flare within those pained green eyes had reflected ever so clearly that it was impossible to forget. Nor was it easy to pay no heed towards, for in those eyes reflected not only his face, but also the tears that had threatened to fall. Fortunately, Wolfram decided to turn back and walk out before the droplets fell (which never did) as he spat, _Fine, go fuck some whore for all I care!_

The seventeen year old king winced. Even those words (along with the glare) had haunted him. But it was all for the best, Yuuri (in his logic) thought. Still that phrase, those eyes… they easily pierced through him each and every second. What was worse was the fact that the pain had hurt more every moment Wolfram and he would cross paths—the raven boy had been guilty. Not because of the heart he possibly broke, rather—because of the words he used towards the blond fire wielder.

"Man," He huffed as he landed his head onto the wooden desk before him, not paying one bit of an attention towards the stacks and stacks of paper he had to sign. "I'm an idiot." A groan emitted from his mouth while he mumbled on the wood before him, his quill limply rested in his hand as he recalled the morning's attempted conversation with Wolfram down the hall.

_Wolfram! _

_What do you want? And please __**do**__ hurry up; I have work to attend to. _

_I… uh, wanted to talk—about the other day?_

_Why do you sound so unsure of yourself? And what is there to talk about? I gave you your space, the bed is all yours. And I told you that you could sleep with a prostitute. _

…_Wolfram… just hear me out, please?_

_Fine. Well?_

…_uh, I…_

_I will not break this engagement, if that is what you want to talk about. _

_What—that's not what I wanted to say__—_

—_then hurry up and speak. _

_Wolf…_

_I'm off. _

_W—wait!_

_Yuuri, you know what? You have to speak a little faster. Because pretty soon, I may not be there to hear anything you say anymore. _

Wolfram was not mad, the blond was not anywhere _near _mad, Yuuri knew that for sure—Wolfram, in the king's point of view, was angry and very much displeased, that the exaggerated actions his supposed fiancé usually did faded in passion and wavered in emotion. The prince that was once energized and fueled by flames that ran through his veins, became the cold and aloof soldier that had acted upon orders and no longer on meaningless impulse.

Something no one knew would happen. Even Murata, the Great Sage, was awed towards the sudden change.

"I'm an idiot." Yuuri repeated.

"Apparently, I agree with you." Murata answered, standing behind the latter teen as he stared towards the view outside the window. "However, I do think Lord von Beilefeld will be back to normal soon."

"What makes you so sure?" The king perked up much like a dog as he turned to look towards his friend.

A shrug, "He didn't break your engagement."

"… hn."

"But!" Murata started once again, "If you're planning to break it off… do it in a more gentle way."

The seated boy sighed, turning back to the paper piles, his eyes closed for a momentary relaxation as he leaned his back onto the chair. His lips set into a thin line. "I think… I'm gonna apologize first…"

"Think of the right words, Shibuya… we don't want an upset fire demon running around burning the whole country."

"I will. I hope."

Silence soon filled the room as the two boys went on about their supposed businesses—no one had a clue what was in store for the next few minutes or so. It was peaceful and eerily calm, until Gwendal's voice rose from outside their premises.

"WHAT?!"

At that, Murata's blackened orbs met with Yuuri's as both lads had soon rushed out. Their hearts were beating fast, too fast for anyone's liking.

_What's happening now? _The king thought frantically just when he stopped by the doorway along with his companion, only to see the backs of Wolfram's two older brothers before him; stiff and frozen. The younger two remained unnoticed.

The situation was obviously not in anyone's favor.

"That soldier…" The sage whispered while he nodded his head in gestures of pointing to the injured castle personnel. "He's in Wolfram's troupes, right?"

And right then and there, Yuuri's heart had stopped. _W—Wolfram…!_

"And Wolfram?" Conrad spoke calmly, trying to hide the nervous churning within him.

"Lord… von Beilefeld… he," The unknown soldier spoke quietly, obviously not wanting the news to come from him. "He…"

"Speak!" The eldest in the room roared.

"His Highness perished in battle."

All eyes widened in shock. Not a word was uttered as Yuuri found himself leaning onto the cold cement behind him. He was too frozen, just as the other three occupants were. The king watched as the soldier bowed his head in shame—even when he was not at fault.

"I—I'm sorry…can… you repeat that?" Yuuri coughed, earning both Conrad's and Gwendal's attention.

_You have to speak a little faster. Because pretty soon, I may not be there to hear anything you say anymore._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Go on or stop, please review.


	2. Back in Your Presence

_Death in the battlefield is inevitable—but for a soldier, such death is an honor. _

_To fight for the protection of everything you have ever loved is the greatest fulfillment of life._

_Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld's sacrifice was not in vain. Yet it is quite sad to lose a man such as him._

Those solemn bits of words escaped the lips of the Great Sage as he prayed over the body of the young fire wielder. _Peaceful._ Wolfram _looked _very peaceful as he lied limply on the clear white bed, surrounded by golden flowers called _Beautiful Wolfram_ that matched the (also) white uniform that had been identical to his own. It was as if the blond was only asleep from a tiresome day's work (the violent tendencies aside.)

Yuuri watched as he stood front and center, alone. He stared at his _ex_-fiancé's body—not knowing how to react during the whole ordeal.

Wolfram was gone. They were standing in The Original King's temple because of it.

Behind him was a line wherein Conrad Weller stood quietly beside Gwendal von Voltaire. To the eldest brother's right was Lady Cecile von Spitzburg—mother of three, down to two. Her expression was of a real mother for the very first time. Clinging tightly on her right hand was Greta who tried hard, _too hard_, to hold back her sobs with Gunter von Christ who had all but made noise.

And behind that said line were rows and rows of people, some commoners, some soldiers and others—castle occupants, who came to pay there respects for the fallen prince. They watched not only the ceremony, but also their king who had just lost a fiancé.

_Ex-_fiancé. The said king sighed.

_From here on, consider your engagement broken. Congratulations, Your Majesty._

He recalled and he sighed once again. It was a known fact that Yuuri never wanted to be betrothed during the tender age of fifteen, to a fellow male, nonetheless. But when Gwendal congratulated him because of the untimely loss and when Conrad merely nodded as they exited, the raven boy wanted to throw up.

Yuuri collected himself as the shrine maidens stood by the death bed, carrying torches that burned lively flames, as lively as how Wolfram used to be. He was going to be cremated, Yuuri had been told. And he was also told that he was assigned to release the blond's ashes into the wind—that it was the least he could do for Wolfram.

All the more His Majesty wanted to barf and _a lot_ more when he had realized…

…that there begins the next chapter of his lonesome kingship.

**Chapter 1: Back in Your Presence**

An Earth year full of growth (five for New Makoku) since _that_ time—everyone came to terms with the path opened before them as they slowly came back to their old routines and as Yuuri declined more and more marital offers from other countries—_who knew finding the right person was tough?_ However, everything was normal. Everything was quiet.

And no one ever spoke of a certain name ever again, fearing the fact that it may bring back the glum faces that Yuuri attempted to escape from.

"Ready, Shibuya?" Murata grinned as he stepped beside the latter lad.

"Not really." Yuuri replied, looking down towards the fountain before him. He was going to college, majoring under Bachelor of Arts. And he really did not know why.

"Aw, scared?" The sage teased. "Come on, you've faced a lot more—college isn't even worth the dramatics!"

The king smiled softly towards his reflection—in a year not much of his looks changed. Though he _did_ grow a few inches. "I know, it's just…"

"_CHEATER!_" Murata laughed quietly as he imitated what was once there. "You miss that?" Yuuri merely chuckled—the remnant of his guilt was still reflected within his eyes. "Or you just flat out miss Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld."

For the first time in many months, Wolfram's name was said—and it sounded somewhat heavy to the king's ears. Said king merely shrugged as steps resounded from behind them. Their audience arrived, the same people who would bid them a safe trip. Same persons who stood on their proper places—leaving an empty spot wide open.

No one dared to fill it in.

"Your Majesty, please take care of yourself!" Gunter, in his usual tone, frowned dejectedly as he went forward to pull his king into his arms.

"G—Gunter… air!" Yuuri wriggled out while Conrad moved to support the boy. "Thanks." He smiled, looking towards the brunet.

Conrad smiled reassuringly and nodded, "But Gunter is right, please do take care of yourself. You are the king; it would be bad if anything happens to you."

"I will, I will!" Yuuri sighed, standing up straight. "Stop worrying." He frowned as he felt a tug from his side—from Greta.

"When will Daddy Yuuri return?" The young girl asked, looking up towards the blackened eyes of her adoptive father. Her own childish orbs reflected the sadness and fear of losing people. Greta, to everyone's knowledge, had lost too much.

Yuuri was not going to lie—lying was never a good influence for kids. "Well," He started as he kneeled down to Greta's level. "I'll be back in a month…"

"B—but that's too long…!" The child pouted.

"Daddy needs to study." The raven boy smiled, embracing his daughter, securing the girl within his arms. "Tell you what, when I return, we'll play and play all day, okay?"

At that, the brunette lass gave the king a sad nod as she watched him stand up to turn back towards the fountain. It was another _goodbye-see you later_ moment and normally her other father would be right beside Greta, holding onto her hand tightly to comfort her. And although time past since Wolfram's departure, and _although_ Yuuri went and left her for his own world more than once since then, Greta never got used to standing alone whenever he left. It was true—she had often wondered and wished for a mother… but Wolfram… Wolfram filled in the position, fitting it perfectly.

But he was gone. And once again, the little girl that Greta was, found herself longing for a parental figure—more exactly, longing for her Papa Wolfram to return.

"See you guys!" Yuuri smiled as he and Murata jumped in.

**-.-.-**

"Yuu-chan! Murata!" The familiar motherly voice rang as the two boys climbed out of the bathtub one at a time, only to be greeted by Miko Shibuya's wide smile. In her hold were two warm towels. "How's everything back there" She asked as she handed out the towels.

"It's been good." Yuuri answered silently. "Thanks, Mom." He smiled back, returning the damp towel to the woman before him.

"Thanks, Mama." Murata grinned.

"Yuu-chan, why can't you be like your friend and call me Mama?" Miko pouted towards her younger offspring.

"Yeah, Shibuya!" The latter male mock-frowned. "A mother such as her deserves the proper title from her son!"

"Ha-ha, you two…" Yuuri merely rolled his eyes as he went past the other occupants, turning down the hall and headed straight for his room. His earlier smile soon faded into a line.

"…Yuu-chan." The brown haired woman sighed, watching her son.

Just as the sage took a deep breathe, tired of the way his companion treated himself. "He has to stop being guilty about _that_."

**-.-.-**

Yuuri huffed, sitting on his bed as he pulled a dry shirt down his abdomen—his eyes landed onto the neatly wrapped present that had rested on his desk for the last few months. It was another nightgown and it was also for Wolfram—he was pretty sure. His mother had announced it joyfully the first time he returned to Earth after the blond's death. And it was also the first time he saw his mother at a lost for words when he told her about it.

Wolfram made too much impact on the lives of the people around him. _Way_ too much.

But the bigger and harder blow was dealt on Yuuri—the guilt never faded. And his last conversation with the mazoku had not ended the way he intended it to.

Sorry.

I'm sorry.

I apologize.

My apologies.

Forgive me.

Anyone of those words should have been said back then. But they were never uttered—Wolfram never got to hear them. And though people have told him that the fire wielding prince had already forgiven him, he still felt as if he needed to apologize in person.

"I really have to stop thinking about this." He managed to mumble out, landing his back on his bed. His legs, hung limply at the side.

_The people in New Makoku,__** your**__ people, would be greatly affected if they saw you incapable to lead a country because you still withhold your guilt. So even if it's just for pretend, you have to smile as if nothing was ever wrong. This country needs a leader during these harsh times. _

It was not consoling, and it was something Gwendal would have said. But those words found their exit through Conrad's mouth just two days after the burial ceremony. They were harsh, his godfather was aware, but they were true and Yuuri could not blame the brunet man for saying such things—he had lost a brother who was once the closest person to him, and perhaps—was the closest to him _still_.

The eighteen year old frowned as he turned to his side, facing the opened window beside his bed. His thoughts had all but comforted him upon his return.

Not only that, but also… school was starting the very morning he wakes up.

**-.-.-**

"Shit!" Yuuri yelled as he ran through the train station—dodging every person that may have been in his way. "Stupid alarm clock!" He complained, checking his watch every given second that was granted to him.

The train's sliding door came to a slow closing as the black haired lad raced against time itself, in all hopes to enter the public transportation vehicle before it fully locked itself. Thus, he screamed to energize himself, earning him disturbed glances.

…but it was worth it, especially when he made it into the train.

_At last_… _I'm here._ Yuuri thought in between breaths as he landed his bottom on the floor, not caring about how dirty it was or about the people that questioned his sanity…

(…the sanity which never came back since the time he was dubbed as the king of another dimension.)

"Fine," A familiar voice—a _too _familiar voice rang from his side. "Damn, lady—you don't have to be such a… fine." The said voice growled. _That growl_, the same one that the raven boy missed over time.

"…it can't be." Yuuri mumbled to himself as he looked up to his side, seeing (in side-view) a mop of golden hair that matched the shine on the emerald orbs of the supposed stranger who sat comfortably on the seat beside the floor that the king rested on.

His heart started to beat swiftly as he continued to watch the said blond _stranger _talk on his mobile phone. _Wolfram?_

"You're such a wimp sometimes." Black eyes widened—though that phrase was not addressed to him. "Yes, yes…" The blond went on. "I'll see you soon and yes, I miss you too." A silent sigh. "Oh, and Lorelai…" A smile soon stretched on the golden teen's face—it was the same gentle smile that Yuuri saw on his deceased ex-fiancé back during the _Bearbee_ incident. "_I love you._"

And Yuuri's heart stopped, his train of thoughts fell on the sole fact that this Wolfram beside him dedicated an _I love you_ to another person—not to him.

That was the first, and Yuuri did not seem to be used to it.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" A crudely stated remark pulled the black haired teen out of his thoughts and back to the real world.

"W—what?" Soon enough, Yuuri found himself well aware that _Wolfram _was staring back at him with an annoyed glare.

"Well, are you gonna stop staring or am I going to have to pry your eyes out?"

Nothing made sense (nothing ever did) and the eighteen year old monarchy leader was in distraught as he continually stared back at the green eyes that he stopped seeing in over three weeks and twelve months.

"…Wolfram…?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. In Your Name

**Author's Note:  
**You guys must be wondering why I update so fast—haha, I'm not really waiting for reviews anymore. This story's plotline has been in my head for a little more than three weeks. And I just wanted to share it with you guys. Adding to that, school's going to start in two weeks, so I'm writing as much as I can and updating as much before work takes all my free time.

Anyway, thank you so much for those who have reviewed. I am very happy and I feel very welcomed in the Kyou Kara Maou fandom.

**Warnings and Notes:  
**- Possibilities of wrong grammar and misspelled words—please point it out, if ever.

- I will be addressing the Earth Wolfram by his Earth name.

* * *

"Wolfram?"

"…excuse me?" The blond boy frowned, his brows furrowed—an obvious sign of annoyance.

"Wolfram is that you?" Yuuri gasped as he stood in shock. Both the king's hands reached out nervously for the latter lad's shoulders. "No way… is that really you?" Black eyes traveled upon the one he called Wolfram—realizing that the blond was wearing modern day clothes… merely simple ensembles of faded jeans, a shirt over a long-sleeved one and sneakers. Yet either way, the boy before him looked like Wolfram and whatever Wolfram wore, he still looked ever so great.

The one called 'Wolfram' growled—swatting Yuuri's hands off of him. "What _are _you? A pervert?!"

To that gesture, Yuuri's eyes widened his mouth parted as if it tried to pull the right things to say. But there was none as such. The only words that emitted from his awe-struck mouth were, "Wolfram! It's me! Don't you remember me?"

Apparently, he did not. "I am _not _Wolfram. My name's very far from it." The blond snorted as he crossed his arms and legs. "And if ever I _was_ Wolfram, I doubt I'd recall meeting you. You don't seem to be worth remembering."

**Chapter 2: In Your Name**

"_Don't seem to be worth remembering, _he says!" The eighteen year old monarchy leader mocked in agitation as he walked the premises of the university. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" He screamed amidst the noisy hall, where every student seemed to have gathered. "Fuck him!"

His angry steps soon grew into stomps all the while he browsed through the information paper that he had obtained earlier from the register counter. His backpack hung loosely over his shoulder, shaking with every movement that the king made—thus, it moved a lot. For the first time in a year, he was very annoyed. With a Wolfram-look alike, nonetheless.

"ARGH!" The black teen screamed, stopping in the middle of the hall. And once again earned himself the eyes of many.

A chuckle resounded from the corner. "Aren't you lively?" Murata grinned, stepping a couple of steps closer to his friend. "Oh, you got _Peace Studies _too? We'll be seeing each other then."

"We'll be seeing each other a whole lot, Murata. We have the same course." Yuuri grunted with every stomp as he let the other take the information sheet from his hand, allowing the sage to compare their schedules.

Said sage sighed. "No, not really. Our subject schedules barely meet. Peace Studies is the only schedule we got. And maybe lunch."

"Whoopie-doo…" Yuuri breathed.

"You know, Shibuya…" Murata started, keeping up with the king's pace. "From the looks of things, I'd say you've met with _Midori_ already."

"Who's he?" Was the king's quick response as he tried to search for his first class. _What's with this huge campus?!_

"_Ran Midori_," Murata said as his eyes became barely visible from his glasses—a signal of animosity was soon emitted from his aura. "The kid that looks like Lord von Beilefeld."

At those words, Yuuri Shibuya stopped and turned towards his friend with complete disbelief. His eyes, bigger than before. His lips opened into a small 'o'.

"You know him?" He asked as his brows knitted together, "You know him and you didn't _tell _me?!"

The sage soon came into a silent halt as he adjusted his glasses, once again resting it on his nose perfectly. His lips stretched into a smirk. "I was shocked myself, when I saw him at the register counter—his voice sounded exactly like Wolfram's. And he was snobbish too."

"Did you stare at him? Did he catch you? What did he say?!" Yuuri urged on, holding onto his companion's shoulder, shaking the latter with the said gesture. "Well? Murata?! Wait… he goes to school here?! Shinou had something to do with this, doesn't he?"

"One, no. I didn't stare. I looked..." Black met with black. "Two, he didn't seem to know that I was looking at him… if he did, which leads us to number three, he said nothing and brushed me off like I'm below him. Four, yes. We're all college-mates." Murata made a quick pause as he took his gaze and looked to the path before them, seeing that the students were starting to clear the hall. "And as for Shinou, he never told me anything if ever he _did_ plan on doing something. I'll see when we get back."

Silence soon came to reign over the two boys as Yuuri reluctantly let go of his friend's shoulders, deciding to brush one of his earlier freed hands through his head. It was a desperate attempt to calm his self down before he enters the lecture hall. He sighed, closing his eyes—there was too much stress and it was not even past noon yet. Nor had his first subject began.

For the second time, the king sighed.

"So, how was your encounter?" Murata asked. "I assume your meeting didn't go well. What'd he say?"

"Something Wolfram would have said."

**-.-.-**

_You two are tied tightly to one another, Shibuya. _

The sage openly declared with a soft chuckle a couple of minutes before they parted for their own classes. And Murata, being the Great Sage, had always been correct in more ways than one. But to Yuuri, meeting a certain blond's look alike was nothing more but a sign from beyond the grave. To him, Wolfram haunted him for revenge of some sort—something like a punishment for not being able to apologize.

Yuuri shook his head, trying to drown out all stressful dispositions as he stepped into the lecture hall, wearing a carefree smile—one that had lost a bit of life for as long as the king and his people remembered.

Youthful voices filled the room; students were talking with one another—some of them even tried to befriend each other. In fact, they were already close enough to be seated together, thus occupying rows and rows of seats. It was as if there was no spot left for the eighteen year old monarch.

"…did I really take _that _long?" The boy mumbled to himself as he scanned the area for any vacancy—only to find one beside the very least person he wanted to see. "Someone hates me up there…" And with a gulp, Yuuri moved towards the empty space. _Here goes **everything**._

His heart pounded fast and hard, as if it were to burst out of his chest. His eyes looked solely towards the blond whose attention seemed to be focused onto the book that he held within his hands. Yuuri, the boy who became king and the boy who saved New Makoku, found himself fearful of the Wolfram-look alike, also known by the name Ran Midori, as he took cautious little steps closer to the boy.

"Uh, hi…" The raven teen smiled nervously, finally reaching his destination. "I know we didn't really have a great start during the train… thing…" The lad trailed on, even with the knowledge that the latter was not listening. "So, uh… I'm Yuuri Shibuya—"

"—Are you gonna sit down or not?" The one named Ran butted in as he threw the young king a reminiscent glare.

_Geez. _"Aha… yeah, err… thanks." At that, Yuuri settled into his seat.

"Just stay out of my way, _Pervert_."

"I'm _not _a pervert!" _Someone up there **definitely **hates me._

"You're right, you're not." The other smirked, turning his head back onto the material he was earlier engrossed in. "From you're whining, I'd say you're nothing but a _wimp_."

Right then and there, for a brief moment, Yuuri felt his ex-fiancé's presence radiating more than ever from the blond beside him. His dark orbs widened as he buried his sights to the aforementioned teen. _Why here? Why now…? Why—_

"Wolf—"

"—Ran. Ran Midori."

"E—eh?"

"To save _me_ the embarrassment, call me by my name." Ran easily replied with a light snort, not even casting a short glance towards his seatmate. "Or better yet, call me _Sir _Midori."

Taken aback, Yuuri could only wear a smile as he leaned back onto the back rest—not really caring about the fact that it was hard or cold. Or that it was not even near the comforts of the palace chairs. The king was glad to have, in a way, met a new friend (that looked just like a certain prince.)

"Oh, Ran?"

No reply came.

"Midori?"

Once again, there came nothing. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"_Sir _Midori?"

"What?" Ran finally spoke in an annoyed tone as he flipped his book to the next page.

"I'm not a wimp."

"Right," The blond taunted, eyeing the double black from the corner his own eyes. A menacing grin graced his charming face. "And I'm a prince from a magical land."

_Well then, maybe you are! _"…I am _not_ and _never_ a wimp!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
_Midori Ran - Green Orchid_. Sorry for the lack of "action", I just wanted to portray what might have been their relationship on their first meeting without being engaged. Though I think there would have been a little more fighting.


	4. Freefalling Chances

**Warning/Note:**  
- Revised chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freefalling Chances**

In all his eighteen years of living, Ran had never ever felt so annoyed of any of the ogling stares that were shot at him. And normally, the blond would have easily dismissed the attention. But he could not at the moment—it seemed like he was not even allowed to do so. Especially when a certain sage kept on grinning towards him…and at that other boy_._

The blond twitched as his fists closed tightly. His knuckles slowly turned white, waiting for the right moment to punch the living daylights out of the second double black before him. It was quite obvious that Ran was unhappy.

"Uhm, Ran…" _Ran _glared his emerald eyes as Yuuri, the other double black, stepped forward before the blond could do any damage. "You're not making me call you _that _again." The king snorted. "Anyway, Ran, this is Ken Murata. Muraken, Ran Midori." He gestured politely for introduction.

Murata's glasses flashed, his animosity emitted for the second time of the day as his grin stretched into a knowing, if not sinister, smile. "Nice to meet you, _Ran_." He greeted, holding out his hand in a _seemingly _harmless manner.

But the blond merely looked down towards the offered limb—his mouth, set to a lone frown. Ran Midori, the boy who carried the looks of a mazoku prince, was not at ease at all.

"Something the matter?" The sage smilingly asked.

The latter teen addressed to did not answer.

Yuuri's brow arched. "Ran?" He called worriedly as he looked towards the blond.

"Is that _even _sanitized?" Midori finally answered (accompanied by a light snort,) casting his gaze towards the two double blacks before him.

At that, Murata chuckled as he took back his hand. He thought laughingly—while Yuuri frowned, disliking the way the blond greeted his companion.

"Would it kill you to at least act a little nicer?!" The king seethed and the sage continued chuckling, while Ran's earlier gaze turned into another hardened glare.

"Listen, _Shibuya_ ," Midori seethed back. "I didn't ask you to introduce me to your little friend here. And I am certainly not _that _low to _act_ nice to people I barely like!" He paused, pulling himself back to composure as he prepared to turn away from the other two. "Now, if you excuse me… I have a lunch date to attend to."

And with that, Ran was gone.

"God! He makes me so…damn him!" The monarch leader yelled. "I don't even know why I try!"

"Well, he does have a point." Murata grinned as he landed his hand onto his friend's shoulder. "You can't expect someone like him to _act_ nice."

Yuuri grunted, leaving his companion's hold as he entered the small cafeteria nearby. "Stupid brat."

**-.-.-**

He sat on the bench rested underneath the large oak tree that stood in the middle of the wide open field that had been lovingly filled with luscious greeneries and stylishly placed flowers. It was no doubt that the area that stood as _their_ meeting point was more than the definitions of beautiful. At least, to him, there was no possible word enough to describe where he was at the moment. And what he felt about it all.

Ran smiled as he looked up onto the tree branches and their craftily shaped leaves that shrouded him from the warm sunlight. It was quite hard to believe that a place as such existed within the hustle and bustle of the campus.

Then again, the place was hidden.

How his girlfriend found out about it was a mystery to him. And how the lass always knew when exactly to whisk him away to a place in order to relax (even if it was unintended) was still a wonder itself. Even when their relationship was ongoing for a year already.

But the world was full of wonders. And to young eighteen year old Ran, the world added one more thing to its collection of strangeness—a boy named Yuuri Shibuya. He felt as if the lad knew too much of him. And when the said boy's black eyes met with his own green ones back at the train—

"Who exactly is he…?" Ran thought aloud as he let his back rest onto the tree behind him. "And who's that… _Wolf_-fellow…?"

"Aha! You _are _cheating on me!" A lovingly gentle voice giggled jokingly, ringing ever louder as it neared his place.

At that, Midori decided to merely close his eyes and allow a smile to grace over his princely face. _She _finally arrived. "No, I'm not." Was his solemn, albeit blissful reply.

**-.-.-**

Murata's grin had not faded, not one bit at all as he continued to watch his companion attempt to eat the his lunch. Or to be exact, trying _and_ failing to eat. It was amusing—too amusing, that the sage did not want to pass the moments up. He wanted to watch his friend watch him back in a displeased manner as he twitched.

"What's wrong, Shibuya?" The sage teasingly asked as he rested his chin on the back of his propped up hands.

"…quit it." Yuuri frowned, lightly slamming his hands on the table—causing some of their utensils to bounce a bit in impact.

"Quit what," Faked innocence ensued. "Exactly?" His eyelashes batted.

"THAT!"

Murata laughed. The king that sat before him finally regained his lively self. It may have taken one year's time—but the Yuuri Shibuya he knew was back. Well, somewhat.

"What's so funny?!" The latter growled as if his vain had popped.

"You." Was the sage's simple answer. "And Midori. But mostly you."

"I hate you." Yuuri pouted, shoving his food in his mouth. "I really, _really_ hate you."

"Sure you do." Murata smiled, "But I'm glad you're back."

The king's eyes widened towards the boy before him—in full knowledge that he had been right. When _was_ the last time that Yuuri found himself almost screaming his own head off just because of rude comments that were tossed right at him? At that, Yuuri smiled, shaking his head towards his realization. As strange as the whole universe was, Ran Midori made Yuuri Shibuya alive again.

"How many classes do you have together?"

Yuuri flinched as he heard his companion's voice cut through his thoughts. "…what do you mean?"

"Well, you two seem a bit too cozy with one another now…" The other stated in a knowing tone as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "I'm just assuming you have a lot of classes together."

"O—oh, right." The raven haired king paled as he leaned back to the chair. All the subjects they had together… all the _painful_ subjects that had to sit through _together_. Yuuri remembered all of them—especially that one class where Ran literally threw a book at him. He sighed, resting one of his hands on his (assumed) bruised left arm. "We have four out of… five morning classes together." The teen said in a very miserable manner.

"Wow." Murata whistled. "And at the afternoon?"

"No idea. And I'm not sure about his electives." The latter shrugged.

No words were uttered right after when the sage decided to look out towards the window beside him. His eyes soon rested upon a couple—it was… Ran…and some girl. They were walking together with sandwiches in their hands. They were in love; it was obvious from the way they laughed with each other. The way they looked at each other.

"Hey, Shibuya," The sage called out blankly as he continued to look outside the window. "I bet you're happy to see Wolfram again or at least… his face." He continued just when Yuuri followed his gaze. "But I'm starting to think that this isn't a chance for you to redeem yourself."

The addressed teen stayed silent, not really knowing how to react towards the scene that played out before him. Whether to be happy for Wolfram (if ever he was reborn as Ran) due to the fact that he had found true love with another person, or to be saddened by it—leaving the eighteen year old king to wonder if Ran's attention and companionship would ever be called to him.

His eyes glazed. His mouth set into a thin line.

**-.-.-**

Lunch time ended—Yuuri once again traveled the halls alone as he contemplated on certain things that he had earlier discussed with Murata. Still in deep thought, the monarchy leader looked down to his information sheet as he read the directions that would hopefully send him to his next class.

"Let's see, take the stairs next to the…" He recited as he searched for the said stairs. "Oh, there it is!" He told himself, passing by random people. Some, he even met during the morning's lectures.

"Move out of the way," A stranger ordered from his back—Ran Midori. "Wimp."

"Not a wimp." The raven teen growled as the blond strode past him and up the stairs. When it clicked—"Hey, Ran…" He called, keeping up with the other's pace. "Are you heading for _Linguistics_ too?"

"What's it to you?" Was the blond's sharp reply.

_Oh, shit… _"Well," Yuuri breathed, wearing a grin on his face. "I just wanted to get on your good side… since we practically are classmates…"

"Well, then…" Ran halted, suppressing the annoyed tone that was emitting from his mouth. "Don't get on any of my sides!" He frowned as his voice and face grew louder and darker. "And quit looking at me like I'm your lost lover or something! Or better yet, just don't look at me and talk to me at all!"

His raven counterpart gaped—his eyes had not even blinked; Wolfram was there again—only, at that point, in Ran's fury.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered, his attention drawn towards Ran and not at the next step. Of which he missed. "Shit!" He swore as he tried to balance himself out, hoping to prevent the oncoming fall.

And still, the king fell.

The blond snorted, turning his back against the (unbeknownst to him) royalty.

"O—ouch…" Yuuri winced as he rubbed his lower back. "You could've at least tried to help me!"

"Then what? Embarrass myself?" The latter answered in a snappy manner as he went on ahead. "No thanks. I refuse to fall with you." Soon Ran was out of sight…

…leaving Yuuri alone and frozen on the cold floor beneath him, eyes down cast onto the marble as he recalled Wolfram's own line—that one phrase, the exact opposite of Ran's.

_Then I will fall with you. _

The double black slowly looked towards the hand that his ex-fiancé held onto at the brink of falling. He remembered how warm it felt to have those hands around his own. Those firm yet gentle hands he, over time, learned he missed so much.

…but he could not have that, not anymore.

"…I'm sorry." Yuuri whispered to no one in particular as he merely closed the hand that Wolfram held tightly onto.

**To Be Continued**


	5. The 700th First Step

**Author's Notes:**  
Special thanks to _Winged Dancer_! Thank you so much for the tips, but I would like to clarify that **Midori is the last name, Ran's the first**. I'm using the Japanese style thing. Since I've already placed Shibuya before Yuuri and all.

…then again, I'll re-change the name thing into the English way of reading it, just to stop the confusion.

To Winged Dancer, I hope I applied what you told/taught me. -pleads to God- Again, thank you so much!

To The Unknown, I gave that idea a possibility. But it'd be strange if Elizabeth appears on Earth. Well, for me. At least.

**Warnings and Notes:**  
- Wolfram x OC romance.

- Possible mistakes—please point out!

- Behold the crappiness.

* * *

"Big brother!" A child whose brown hair curled up until her five year old shoulders bounced as she entered her brother's room. "I want to show you something!" She smiled; her own blue eyes glimmered in excitement, jumping right beside her older brother.

"Not now, Chiyo." Ran sighed, sitting up to glance towards his younger sister. "I'm tired—"

"—but," _Chiyo_ chirped brightly as she crawled to sit onto her older brother's lap. "You came home mad." She whispered as she tightly held onto a neatly folded piece of paper. "And Big sister Lorelai said that you were going through late_ p…p…p…pyuburtee._"

_Late puberty? _Ran blinked, setting his hands limply around the younger girl while he decided to chuckle his sister's babbles away. "And what else did Big sister Lorelai tell you?" He asked in a careful tone.

Chiyo looked up towards her brother with a toothy grin. "In her words?" The older room occupant playfully rolled his eyes before nodding. "She said that you were _pa….ra...n…o_—"

"Paranoid."

"Right," The brunette nodded. "You were _par'noyd_ of the attention given by your new friend."

The blond frowned, his thoughts circled on the word 'friend'—not really remembering if he met somebody during the first day. Sure, he made some acquaintances. Though they were not close enough to be considered as friends. At least, not at the moment. And so Ran continued to think.

"…friend?" He inquired, repeating his sister's last word.

"The boy you told Big sister about." Chiyo replied almost too innocently.

The eighteen year old snorted, "He's not my friend."

"Why not?" Blue eyes blinked as her small hands placed the paper she had been holding for a little more than a while into her brother's hold. "You and Mom always tell me it didn't hurt to make friends!" She grinned happily as she gave her brother a tight hug before hopping off and bouncing outside. "I love you, Big brother!"

Emerald eyes blinked. His mouth formed a small 'o' as he watched his sister happily exit. It was strange how one child's innocence out of the whole ordeal could open a wide aspect of point of views. Yet sometimes it was that kind of innocence that could bring downfall. Especially when it was in the matter of trust. And trusting one Yuuri Shibuya, for Ran, was impossible—the blond could try, he knew that, but when he gave it some thought…_it only hurt_.

"Hn." The blond sighed as he decided to unfold the piece of paper that had been left in his care. He smiled—it was not the greatest work of art. That was for sure. But it was nice and very fulfilling to be given a drawing by someone that truly cared for you, even if it was only of two badly drawn stick men holding hands with the words: _LET'S BE FRIENDS_, written in big bold letters on top.

Ran's smile soon faded into an empty expression as he felt the tiny pang of guilt tap the walls of his heart. He, himself, knew that it was not right—what he did to Yuuri and all. To disrespect a total stranger was not what his parents taught him (it was always, _if you don't like them, then don't mind them_,) but he could not help but to degrade the said double black.

"Tomorrow… maybe," He told himself as he stood up, venturing for the kitchen. "I'll _try _to apologize."

**Chapter 4: The 700th First Step**

Ran stared blankly towards the lass before him. His face, set on a deadpan as the latter merely stared back with her bright chocolate eyes that was accompanied with a bright, carefree smile. Her raven hair that ended right on top of her shoulders had been tied neatly into a half ponytail, unlike the unruly golden locks on her boyfriend.

"What?" The said lass innocently blinked towards him.

But the blond could only continue his dead stare—that is, before releasing a gruff sigh. "Lorelai," He started steadily, "YOU TOLD MY SISTER?!" He hissed, grasping the black haired teen's wrist.

And yet, she seemed not to be bothered at all as she easily pulled away. Her smile widened, stretching from ear to ear while she looked solely onto the beautiful green eyes that glared straightly towards her. "Well, she was worried." Lorelai replied calmly, walking ahead of her furious companion.

"Well you could've told her I was fine or something!"

"Oh, you think she'd believe that?" The girl snorted as she turned her head towards Ran with an inquisitive look. "The whole world knows you can't hide your feelings." She continued. "That, _and_ you needed to cheer up, I mean it was only the day one and you're already stressing! So I enlisted Chiyo to help."

"…Lore…" Ran whispered as his girlfriend reached out to his hand, entwining his fingers with her own.

"Come on, we're almost by the campus gates." Lorelai cooed as she cheerfully pulled the blond forward to their destination.

There was no longer anything he could do. For Ran Midori, at that certain point of their argument or conversation, all he could resort to was to wear a calm smile and allow himself to be whisked away by the black haired girl. Letting him relax as he forgot what he had been worried about.

At least, until another topic opened up.

"There's something I wanna ask." Lorelai started without looking back at the lad behind her. "If… it's okay with you, that is."

"…ask away." The male shrugged.

"Alright, but don't yell… please?" A quiet huff emitted from her lips as her hold tightened. "About that boy you told me about during lunch… and departure—" Lorelai shuddered in knowledge that the boy she had been talking to wore a frown. "It's not what you think, I promise!" She squeaked with a small smile.

True enough, Ran was wearing a frown as he asked, "What about him?"

"I just wanted to know why you're so… I don't know, ticked off? And it's only the first meeting and all."

The blond boy merely shrugged, deciding to keep up with his companion's pace. "To tell you the truth," He sighed as his foot tapped onto the bricked pavement below them. "I really don't know. There's just something about that guy that pisses me off."

"Or you're just going through late puberty—"

"—Haha, not funny."

"Kidding, I'm kidding!" The raven girl sweat-dropped. "Anyway," Lorelai looked towards Ran with the most gentle of expressions. "I think he just wants to be friends with you." She said, "And I think it's nice… since, you know…"

"Know what?" Emerald orbs blinked.

"Well, let's say you're not the friendliest person in the world." The lass urged on, not minding the fact that the latter just glared at her. Again. "Just try to be in good terms with him, alright?" Brown connected with green.

"…fine," Ran rolled his eyes in defeat as they finally reached the opened gates. "But I can't promise you that it'll be _pleasant_." His teeth gritted while his girlfriend suppressed the light laughter that threatened to escape her lips.

"Good boy!" Lorelai happily exclaimed as her free hand landed on the eighteen year old Midori youth's face, caressing it carefully.

Ran merely snorted, pulling his own hand from Lorelai's hold as they both willingly stopped before the gates—not really minding the sea of people that passed them by. For all they knew, as they stood there and as Ran pulled the raven girl closer by the waist, the moment was theirs. And they stayed that way, meeting eye to eye. Smiling the smiles of two people in love.

Until, "Oh, Midori! It's nice to see you this lovely morning!" rang the air.

The couple swiftly broke out of each other's embrace as they looked towards the person who disturbed their moment.

The blond frowned, glaring towards the two double blacks that approached them. The one who greeted, the boy with the glasses, wore the same smile Ran was well annoyed of. And the second double black only trailed from the back as he shook his head, disapproving of what his friend just did.

But Ran did not care as he seethed back a short, "Like wise."

Soon, the two new comers joined them. The first one was quite happy, unlike the second who stiffened. Nonetheless, a certain blond was not quite welcoming about it—obvious by the frown he wore. And the way his fists hardened.

Noticing, Lorelai rolled her eyes as he nudged her boyfriend. "Well?" She smiled innocently, pushing the lad slightly forward.

"What—oh, right." Ran's growl died as he ran his hand through his hair. Releasing a sigh to calm down, he looked towards the _intruders_ who merely blinked in reaction and back at Lorelai who nodded, signaling him to go on. "This is Lorelai Kumiko, my girlfriend." He breathed, gritting his teeth for the second time. "Lorelai, Ken Murata." He gestured towards the boy with glasses, thankful he had recalled his name. "And that one," Ran smirked, gesturing for the other boy. "Is Yuuri Shibuya. The Wimp."

Yuuri glared towards the blond, "I'm not a wimp!" He yelled just when the lone girl of the group interfered.

"Forgive him," She smiled as she held out her hand, ignoring the fact that her said boyfriend was fuming. "He's not a people person."

"I see." Murata politely smiled back as he shook the offered hand before them "It's nice to meet you, Miss Kumiko."

"Nice to meet you too, Sir Murata," The raven girl nodded. "Sir Shibuya." Her own chocolate orbs met with the king's blackened ones.

Yuuri nodded back hesitantly, not really having enough amount of energy to wear his own smile and smile back. He did not feel right doing so—there was something within Lorelai Kumiko that he was not at ease with. It was not because he did not like the girl that stood before him, she was pretty and she seemed nice. But…Yuuri could not help but be disturbed of the eighteen year old lass.

"Oh, shoot!" Lorelai gasped as she looked down at her wrist watch. "I have to go, class is about to start!" She exclaimed, getting ready to run as fast as she could. "Meet you under the Oak Tree, okay?" The girl winked, addressing it towards the blond in the group as she zoomed off.

Ran smiled—only to revert back to the frown he earlier wore when one sage decided to speak.

"You two sure are in love, aren't you? Midori?"

The addressed teen glared pointedly—as if he was going to kill Murata. "What's it to you?"

"It's kind of interesting, how one loses and the other gains." The sage easily replied, receiving incredulous stares from his companions. "Well, then! I'll be going now, don't wanna be late! Meet you later at lunch, Shibuya!"

"M—Murata, wait up!" Yuuri yelled as his hand reached out helplessly, not really wanting to be left alone with a very hateful blond. "H—hey!"

"You're such a wimp, you know that?" Ran snorted, shrugging past the raven king.

The monarchy leader glared as he walked briskly beside his ex-fiancé's look alike. "Will you stop calling me that?!"

"…no." Was Ran's grim reply. "By the way, I saw the way you were looking at Lorelai." The blond stated firmly, not even looking at Yuuri as he did so. "Look at her that way again and I swear, you'll never look at another person."

The double black froze in his spot just when Ran went ahead with not a care traced upon his princely face. The electric feel of fear shot down his spine when he heard those words escape the blond's mouth. It was a threat—a very serious threat. And Yuuri knew that it was best not to test it. Unless one had a death wish.

But inside, the king could not help but wonder if Wolfram sent the same shock of fear to the many people that, to the blond, threatened to steal Yuuri away.

_He's** my **fiancé! Keep your hands off him!_

The prince's voice echoed in his mind, making Yuuri release a saddened chuckle in the mazoku's memory.

**-.-.-**

They sat together once again, Yuuri and Ran. It was unintentional—too unintentional for Ran's liking as he tried to concentrate on the power point notes that were flashed before the entire lecture hall. The whole room's attention was directed solely on their professor, who went on and on about the wonders of culture. Some students were interested, some were falling asleep. Yet for the blond, he could not help but glance towards his seatmate every once in a while.

The wee bit of guilt probably got to him.

Ran sighed as his eyes closed.

"Hey," Yuuri suddenly spoke up, resting his head on his hands. "Bored too, huh?" The raven boy inquired, hoping the conversation would be civil.

"I'm not like you." The blond shot back quietly, eyes still closed.

At a loss for words, the king merely dropped their talk with a hesitant reply of, "I—I see."

It was silent again and as the seconds passed, the air began to get thicker. Both teens were in utter discomfort and all they could do was wish for the time to fly by quickly. In hopes that in their next lecture they could find seats that distanced the both of them from one another.

But time moved the way it normally did—slowly and torturously ticking away.

_You and Mom always told me it didn't hurt to make friends!_

_Just try to be in good terms with him, alright?_

The blond frowned while he copied the notes projected on the screen as he remembered how two girls he loved and cherished smiled at him innocently, telling him—coaxing him to _try_ befriending the Shibuya boy beside him.

"Wim—I mean, Shibuya." With a sigh, Ran slowly called as his pen scratched the paper surface beneath it. "Sorry."

The called lad blinked, looking towards his side. "E—eh?"

"About yesterday. And perhaps earlier."

Yuuri blinked again—confused of the where the topic was going. "…why—"

"—are you gonna forgive me or not?!"

The king squeaked, feeling that his face already went pale from the piercing look Ran shot towards him. "Ah… I, uh—fine. It's alright; it… didn't really bother me at all." He chuckled uncomfortably. "But—"

"Lorelai and my sister told me to." The blond answered even before Yuuri could finish what he was going to say.

And all the king could do was return to what he was writing…

…before he thought of taking the chance to get to know Ran Midori a bit more.

At least, he could attempt to do so.

"So," Yuuri was nervous. "How long have you two known each other? You and Miss Kumiko, that is?" He finally asked only to be met by another from glare Ran. "Alright, fine. I won't ask." The monarch mumbled to his notebook, figuring that copying notes was the next best thing to do.

And it was. Of course, until the said monarch's pen ran out of ink in the middle of writing, making the raven teen more or less annoyed. His pen died. It died just when the more important facts came out. It died when he needed some distraction from looking at the Wolfram-look alike.

"Damn it!" Yuuri gritted towards the item.

"Idiot." Ran sneered, placing an extra pen right beside the king's notebook.

The other boy could only raise his brow at the gesture—questions were going through his mind while his seatmate merely went back to writing as he recited the words, "Are you _that _dense to not know I'm lending you mine? You should be grateful, Wimp."

"I am not a wimp." Yuuri argued.

"Just keep telling yourself that."

Ran smirked as he leaned onto the back rest—he knew it was not the way Chiyo and Lorelai wanted him to make friends. But then again, the blond suddenly found it quite entertaining to watch the raven teen react the way he does. It was mean, yet at least there was an attempt on a start.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
This must have been the hardest chapter I've ever written… because I wanted Lorelai to be a nice little OC which no one can hate. Also, it was tough 'cause of the tips I attempted to apply. I think I failed. I'm not happy with this thing at all.

Anyway, I will redeem myself on the next chapter!

By the way, does anyone have a screen cap of Wolfram's painting—the one he did of Yuuri? In desperate need. Thank you.


	6. Untouchable

_Winged Dancer_, you're making my nose bleed! XD; -stuffs nose with tissue-

Lol. I'm kidding, but thanks again. I very much like your tips since they really do help me (re-reading my old fictions and originals made me shudder like hell when I tried to understand what you were saying.) Please guide me through out! :)

* * *

"Are you really_ that _bad in _Basic Algebra_?" Ran watched and snorted as he crossed his arms—not knowing whether to laugh or to pity the raven boy beside him. It was merely the fifth subject of the day, and already, Yuuri was having a mental break down. "We haven't even started the _real_ lesson yet."

The king scratched his head, glaring towards the numbers that seemed to taunt him. "I'm not bad at it…! I just… need some time, is all…" His loud voice slowly trailed off as if it shied away from the oncoming embarrassment.

"_Need some time_?" The blond's brow rose. "Yeah, right. _Forgot_, more like it."

Yuuri glared towards Ran, throwing the most piercing he had while he tightly clutched the pencil within his hand. "Algebra is hard! I don't see you doing yours." He frowned—

—just as his seatmate wore a mocking expression, raising his answer sheet to Yuuri's eye level. "I'm done." The other easily replied as he leaned back when he placed his paper down. "Just transpose seven to the other side and work from there on."

His raven counterpart seethed, mumbling incoherent words (seemingly muttered in another language) as he miserably applied the tip the blond gave him. To which only turned him even more miserable in the realization that his seatmate had been right. Thus, Yuuri could only land his head on the desk, swallowing up all his pride before _forcing _a thankful smile to grace upon his eighteen year old face.

"I get it now," The king breathed with the smile that he forced upon himself. "Thanks."

"Monkeys can solve…this…equation…faster…" Ran's hand rested onto his forehead as a wince emitted from his mouth just when his comment ended. It was odd, at least for the blond, to feel the heavy force of migraine pounding in his head every single moment Yuuri shot a smile at him. "…shit."

"R—Ran? Are you okay?" The aforementioned teen gasped, the latter's earlier wince seemed to have failed in escaping the monarch, who carefully reached out his hand for a hold of the blond's shoulder…

…only to be hastily slapped away, accompanied with a matching sound as the young Midori threw the raven king a death glare, without a care that his pained expression turned out visible for the whole world to see.

"Who the fucking hell gave you the right to touch me?!" Ran yelled, his voice boomed the room. Lucky for him, his shout had been simultaneous with the campus bell—saving both teens from the (if ever) heads that would have turned towards them.

Yuuri was stunned. Ran calmed down. The two looked solely at each other as the rest took their exits, racing towards the opened cafeterias. Both had no knowledge about what took place in that one moment's scene.

"I… have to go." The blond finally spoke as he quickly gathered his belongings before rushing out of the lecture hall.

And the eighteen year old king could only stare at the boy's retreating back as he disappeared into the hallway. "…Ran."

**Chapter 5: Untouchable**

Ran grumbled and mumbled meaningless phrases as he walked back and forth in front of the aged Oak tree, dialing Lorelai's number for the third time since he had arrived. The blond was restless; it was quite clear from the way he stomped onto the ground while consciously missing the flowers as he did so.

"Lorelai…" The teen gritted his teeth, resting his phone onto his ear. "Where the hell are you?!" He growled, even when there was no answer from the other line. "Pick up—"

A voice rang from a short distance, "I'm here!" Lorelai hollered as she took her time walking towards the latter youth. "You don't look good," The raven lass inquired, looking up towards the pain that seemed to have reflected in Ran's eyes. "What happened?"

"I hate him." Ran flat out answered as he pulled the girl into his arms, securing her tightly while he buried his head onto her shoulder. "I hate him." The blond silently mumbled, "So much."

The raven lass frowned, not fully understanding what was happening as she wrapped her own arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Ran," She started softly. "What are you talking about?"

"Shibuya."

"Oh?" Lorelai smiled, amused at how the boy in her hold acted like a total child at times. "I thought you two were…" She cooed out as if talking to a pre-school student, "Friends now?"

"I'm not a kid." Ran firmly replied with his head still resting onto his companion's shoulder. "And we're not friends. I never considered him as one."

Brown eyes blinked rapidly as her lips slowly set into a thin line. "You're acting like a spoiled kid right now." The girl scolded. "I'm sure that Yuuri never meant to hurt you—"

"Don't make me like him!" The blond retorted as he gritted his teeth, his hold around his girlfriend tightened—pressing her body against his own. "I FUCKING HATE HIM!" The lad yelled for the second time that day.

There was no need for any signal, and Lorelai was not stupid. She knew—she _always_ knew that there were _those_ times when the Midori boy broke down. And also she knew that during those instances, all she could do was to keep quiet—wait for the blond to come around. That, hopefully, he would say every single thought he had. The said girl's eyes closed, deciding to run her fingers through Ran's golden locks. As she waited patiently.

Until Ran managed to speak, "He makes my head hurt."

The phrase ended shortly, but Lorelai still anticipated—as of yet, she had no right to talk.

"Whenever he's happy or smiling at me," The blond went on, his hushed breaths landed onto the lass' offered joint. "He makes my head excruciatingly painful. I don't like it."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai soon asked as if it was her cue. "Maybe you're tired."

"I'm very sure," Ran countered the second his girlfriend stopped speaking. His voice was low and serious. "It's really only with him, and it gets more and more painful every time."

"Oh, Ran…" The other answered back, pulling away from the lad's embrace in order to look up and meet eye-to-eye. With their hands still wrapped limply around each other. "I can't tell you to stay away from him and I certainly can't tell him to stay away from you," She smiled, even when she had no comforting words to say. "But, whenever you can… you should." Lorelai released a soft yet guilty sigh—not really liking the words that escaped her. "If that's the case."

Ran Midori nodded obediently, it was rare, but the blond knew his companion was right. Moreover, even if he did argue, he knew he would not last the fight. His body was tired and quite fatigued from the headaches that kept attacking him for the past days.

Thus, the blond resorted to crouch onto the ground. Hoping he would gain at least a few of his energy back.

"Hey," The girl started, smiling brighter than she did before as she cast her gaze down towards her boyfriend. "You're picking Chiyo up later, right?" She beamed.

"Yeah?" It was a sudden change of topic, but Ran was happy and very much thankful for it.

"Can I come?" Lorelai blissfully asked, sitting down beside the Midori boy. "Please? Oh! And then we could get some ice cream later on! Or maybe crêpe! Did you know I have a sudden craving for crêpe? Can I come, please?"

A light chuckle emitted from the blond's lips as he eyed his companion. "Alright, Chiyo and I would love that."

**-.-.-**

Murata's eyebrow rose at the sight of his friend who sluggishly sat onto the empty seat before him. He was slightly disturbed. However it was not the slug-like movements that bothered the sage, rather it was the fact that Yuuri released a saddened huff for the fifth time since he entered the canteen.

"Something the matter, Shibuya?" The sage of double black asked quizzically as he shoved a spoon in his mouth.

But Yuuri only shook his head, deciding to play with his food tray—poking some sort of beef with one of his chopsticks like he was a kid that had some sort of eating disorder. Or better yet, the king acted like a young boy who disappointed his best friend.

Ken Murata smirked. "Shibuya, there's something wrong." He said as he ate. "You can tell me, you know."

The king snorted, poking his food once more.

At that, the sage wore a stoic expression. "Shibuya—"

"There's something wrong with Ran." Yuuri confessed as he pushed his tray away from him. "And I think he hates me… again."

"Elaborate." Murata had replied, while he decided to rest his chin on the back of his hands. The sage's smirk turned into a grin. "What happened?"

His counterpart frowned as he turned his gaze outside the window—finding nothing to be worth his attention as he, too, rested his chin onto one of his hands. "You know what," Yuuri started with a lonesome tone, turning his head back towards his friend. "I think I'm not hungry after all."

"You two act more like a couple," The sage commented as his grin teased the other boy. "And it's only been five days. I didn't know you moved so fast."

"If he heard you, he'd probably hang you upside down from the fourth floor window." The latter's eyes rolled. "Plus he has Kumiko to be lovey-dovey with."

"Probably," Murata laughed. "So care to tell me what _exactly_ happened?"

"That's just it! I don't know _what _happened!" The young king exclaimed. "He lends me a pen then he glares at me, he talks to me civilly at one minute then pokes fun at me at the next! And then he almost bites my head off just because I tried to help!" A pause finally came about just when Yuuri decided to calm down. "His mood swings are worse than Wolfram's! Worse!"

The sage laughed. He laughed as hard as he could—even when he knew he was not helping his friend. "I—I'm sorry." Murata coughed, composing himself while Yuuri tried to burn as much holes as he was possibly allowed to on the other's head. "I'm not helping, aren't I?" And yet, the said sage still wore a smile.

"What gave you _that _idea?" The monarchy leader sarcastically shot back.

"Now, now, Shibuya! I'm sure Lady Cheri and Mama wouldn't want you to gain stress lines" Murata calmly coaxed, returning the mocking grin on his face. "Anyway, just think about it—it's Saturday tomorrow! And in fifteen hour's time, we'll be in New Makoku again! So bear with it a little longer, alright?"

"I guess." Yuuri answered dejectedly, getting up on his feet. "But I don't wanna leave, knowing Ran's mad at me." He admitted quietly as he turned to exit the cafeteria grounds, leaving both his untouched food and companion.

"Or," The sage's glasses flashed as his animosity appeared once again. "We could take an early _cruise_."

**-.-.-**

Classes resumed right after an hour and the students hurriedly filed into the lecture halls—most of them wore happy expressions, knowing that after four more hours they would be momentarily freed of their studies. That they could relax the very minute they step out of the campus gates and back into the lesson-free world.

Well, that _is_ if they could survive the last few lectures they had left.

"Remember, Yuuri," The raven king told himself as he dragged his feet into the room. "Endure a little more, pretty soon you'll be back in New Makoku with—" And there was a thud, a sign that Yuuri accidentally bumped into someone. With that, black eyes blinked, looking towards the person he unconsciously walked into. "Ran!"

"Wimp." The blond greeted with an irritated nod.

Ignoring the nickname, the raven teen merely motioned forward as he decided to give the rest of the class space to pass by. "I, uh…" Yuuri started. "Sorry for bumping into to you." He blurted only to have the other boy ignore him. "Hey, Ran!" The youngest of the Shibuya family called out.

And again he went purposely unnoticed as Ran went off in his search for a seat far away from the king.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Drown Out

_Even if we refuse to look back and even if we cease to remember, there will always someone to call our name so we can turn our heads and there will always be something to remind us of how it used to be._

**Chapter 6: Drown Out**

Chiyo happily bounced into Lorelai's arms as she exited the nursery house with her backpack being dragged behind, much to her attention. But then again, she was no more than five—she had little knowledge and lesser care of how the world worked. Because to young Chiyo, everything was there because they just were. And anything was together because, again, they just were.

Lorelai smiled as she carefully set the brunette's backpack on her childish back. "Someone's happy!"

"Because! Big sister and Big brother came and pick me up together!" Chiyo giddily replied looking from her said Big sister and up to her said Big brother, who had merely shot his own grin back towards the young girl.

"You see us together everyday, Chiyo." Ran answered as the five year old moved to embrace the blond boy. "Oh, and I hope you didn't give your teacher a hard time."

"Of course I didn't!" The brunette smiled, perking up—letting her pigtails bounce. "I'm a good girl! Big sister _always_ teaches me to behave properly!"

Ran frowned, casting his teasing gaze towards the raven teen beside him. "That's what I'm worried about." He smugly commented, earning him a light smack on his shoulder—courtesy of one Lorelai Kumiko.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means." The blond answered back.

The couple playfully argued as the youngest of the three merely giggled at the scene that unfolded before her innocent view. Forgetting (and ignoring the fact) that her mentor had been watching from the doorway with her own gleeful smile gracing her face.

"Oh!" Chiyo blinked as she earned the attention of the teenagers before her, turning to the earlier neglected middle age woman. "Teacher! This is my big brother!" The young lass beamed, motioning to pull the lady closer to their group.

"So I see," The woman smiled widely, eyeing the latter two. "Your sister told me a lot about you, and of course, your beautiful companion!"

"Me? Beautiful?" Lorelai released a pinkish blush. "Uh, thank you?"

"And she also tells me that she couldn't wait until you two are married!"

And then, it was a certain Midori male's turn—the blond, in a second's time, turned to an interesting shade of crimson as he looked down towards his little sister. "C—Chiyo!" His tone was reprimanding, yet his expression showed otherwise.

"It's true!" The youngest pouted. "I want Big brother and Big sister together forever!"

At that, both eighteen year olds froze in spot as they ignored the nursery teacher who merely laughed off their disposition. "Now, now," The woman stifled. "I know you two will make a lovely couple!"

"I—ice cream!" Lorelai exclaimed, hoping the topic would change. Or for the better, hoping that they could leave the nursery house behind. "W—who wants ice cream?!"

**-.-.-**

It was quite agitating, at least for Yuuri, how the whole world seemed to be happy just when every single thing in his part fell to little bits of shattered pieces, rendering them forever destroyed. To the king, it was fate's way of telling him that he failed not only in his life, but also in the lives of the other people he had truly cared for.

_That_, or Shinou was making fun of him.

"What a coincidence, Kumiko! Midori!" Yuuri watched as Murata conversed with the other two teens that were _coincidentally _passing by the park as well. "And, my, who is this little girl?" The sage asked with a grin as he kneeled to meet a small brunette who clung tightly on her older brother's hand.

Ran's expression was sour. Way too sour for Yuuri's liking.

"Go on, Chiyo." The blond nodded, trying to smile as he looked down towards the young five year old beside him. "Introduce yourself to these nice young men." The emerald eyed boy forced out of his mouth.

"Hm?" Chiyo nodded hesitantly before casting her own gaze towards Lorelai, as if she was searching for confirmation from the older girl. "Can I?"

Lorelai sighed while she looked towards her boyfriend who was nonchalant as he looked away from the group. Ran seemed to have found the tree more interesting than their little accidental encounter in that very place and time.

"Of course, you can!" She nodded and the youngest stepped forward, out of her brother's hold.

"I'm Chiyo Midori," The brunette curtsied as she wore a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, misters!"

"Nice to meet you too, Chiyo." The sage happily greeted back. "I'm Ken Murata! You can call me Muraken, for short."

"Okay!"

Yuuri was well aware of what was happening; it was another introductory piece of the people inside Ran Midori's inner circle—another reason for the raven king to ponder about Wolfram and what it would have been like if he got to know the mazoku prince a little bit more. And, if they had ended the 'engagement' right, another aftermath for Yuuri to imagine.

"Hey, mister!" A tug came about on the said king's shirt, calling for his attention. "Why don't you speak?" Chiyo asked, blinking her angelic blue eyes towards the monarch.

Ran snorted, addressing his upcoming comment to Yuuri. "Don't tell me you forgot to speak too. Idiot."

The youngest frowned as she turned towards the blond. "Big brother!" She started just as Lorelai snickered.

"…here it comes." The black haired girl grinned.

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!" Chiyo scolded, earning Ran more snickering and stifled laughter.

"Yes, yes," The sole blond playfully rolled his eyes towards his sister as he smiled one of the most gentle smiles the world had ever seen. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Chiyo's a smart girl, isn't she?" Yuuri happily applauded, kneeling down to talk to the brunette. "I'm Yuuri." He grinned brighter.

Ran tightly closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back a wince, which did not escape both Lorelai and Murata's attention—while the royalty obliviously played with the pained blond's adorable younger sister.

The sage's glasses flashed just as the eighteen year old Kumiko spoke.

"Chiyo," She called as the brunette turned to her. "I think it's time we go; we have to get ice cream! Remember?"

Blue eyes glistened, turning back to Yuuri. "Would you like to come too, Yuuri?"

"I… uh," Lorelai stiffened at the moment Ran held her hand. "I think Yuuri and Muraken have something to do… tonight."

"…actually," Murata intervened right before Chiyo could move away from the king. "Shibuya and I have nothing to do," He said, placing his glasses back onto his nose—his lips, stretching into a sinister grin. "And we'd hate to disappoint Little Chiyo, right… Shibuya?"

"I… guess." Yuuri's brow rose quizzically as his lips moved to add another sentence—only to be cut off by an excited little girl who dragged the king away from the group and down the direction of the ice cream stand.

"Yey!" said little girl exclaimed…

…quite ignorant of Lorelai's worry and Ran's frustration.

**-.-.-**

"Choco-banana, please!" Chiyo beamed to Ran as Lorelai moved towards the park bench where the double blacks sat. In her hands were two cones of ice cream that started to melt the very moment they were set out of the stand.

"Here you go." The raven lass chirped, passing the cones to their respective owners.

"Thank you." The sage joyfully accepted.

While Yuuri, on the other hand, stiffly reached out for his own. "Thanks." The monarch whispered underneath his own light breath.

Lorelai merely smiled back, sitting on the fountain ledge across the duo. Her brown eyes turned their sights upon the far side of the park, eyeing her boyfriend and his little sister who were standing together, as she kept wondering if Ran's headache finally disappeared.

"Hey, Kumiko."

The called girl slightly flinched, turning her attention towards Murata. "Y—yes?"

"Not to pry or anything, but… how did you end up with Midori?"

Taken a back, the lone female of the small group blinked towards the random question just as Yuuri frowned at his companion.

"You're being nosy, Murata." The king stated, looking back at Lorelai with a forced smile. "Forgive him."

"Uh, no… it's alright."

"I'm just curious." The sage defended. "I mean, I'm just wondering how a snappy man like Ran ended up with his exact opposite."

From there, it was Lorelai's turn to frown. "Ran maybe snappy, but he's the sweetest guy I've ever known." She started with a firm voice. "Sure he's clingy at some points and his temper goes through the roof and he's a snob, a _real _snob—but…" The eighteen year old girl slowly reverted back to a smile. "Ran's determined and sincere. He tries his best to make everyone he cares for happy." Her voice gently trailed off, her eyes cast towards their subject. "And he maybe selfish… but then, who isn't?"

…at that very moment, Yuuri blinked, drowning out Murata's commentary.

_Don't you understand my love?_—Wolfram's voice echoed once again within his mind, bringing back more and more memories of what he and the prince had. A pang soon banged the walls of Yuuri's heart, letting him feel the mocking guilt as his gaze landed onto the walkway.

"Shibuya, you're ice cream's melting." Ran's voice rang, snapping the king's attention back to reality.

"Ah…" The king sighed in hopelessness. "There goes my shirt."

"Yuuri's sticky now!" Chiyo happily cheered while she bounced around the bench.

The blond frowned, "Chiyo, you're gonna get sticky too if you keep flailing your ice cream up in the air like that." He scolded while he passed another cone to his girlfriend who had graciously accepted.

"Where's yours?" Lorelai questioned when the Midori lad sat beside her. Both their backs, turned against the crystalline water that sprouted from the fountain's sprinkler.

"I don't feel good." The emerald eyed boy mumbled for only the girl to hear.

"We better get you home then—"

"Big sister!" The youngest of the group called, running towards the playground nearby. "Play with me!"

"—but Chiyo, your brother—"

"It's alright, play with her. I can last long." Ran smiled, reassuring his girlfriend. "Go." He whispered, only to have the said girl smile back with a hesitant nod before she stood to walk away.

Leaving the blond all alone with the company he had never ever longed for.

Yuuri watched the closeness of their relationship open before his dark eyes—somehow, the king felt annoyed. And _somehow_, he found himself even more deeply in distraught of the fact Ran was the exact replica of Wolfram. That he was smiling Wolfram's smile… not to him. But rather, shooting it to another person.

"Jealous, Shibuya?" A certain sage spoke up, not to loudly.

"Don't start, Murata." The king replied. "I'm not in the mood."

Murata smirked, glancing towards Ran who seemed to have been busy watching the two women in his life, going off to a distance not too far. Of course, until the prince-look-alike turned to meet the sage's gaze.

"Care to tell me what you're looking at?" Ran frowned—just as his phone rang. "On the second thought, don't." The blond added, answering the ringing item within his jacket pocket. "Hello… mom?"

"He's not Lord von Beilefeld," The sage of double black stood. "But… it wouldn't hurt to push him into the fountain, _just_ to check if he sinks or he swims."

"…what are you talking—oh, no." Yuuri's eyes widened as he stood up, dropping his ice cream on the ground. "Murata, don't you dare."

"I just wanna check. There's no harm in _checking_, you know." Murata swiftly walked towards the, fortunately, distracted blond.

"Ran! Get out of there!" The king's eyes widened as he raced towards the Midori youth, getting farther ahead of his scheming companion. "Ran!" He yelled again, barely noticing the medium sized rock that rested within the path he ran—thus, the eighteen year old monarchy leader tripped. "Shit, Ran get away!"

"Yes, I've already—Shibuya, what the hell?!" The blond screamed in the motion of being tackled into the cold waters of the fountain, only to be swallowed into a rapid whirlpool that appeared out of nowhere.

"…looks like they both sunk."

**To Be Continued**


	8. The Him in You

**Author's Notes:**

I would once again thank all those who have read 777th, especially those who take time to review this fiction—along with those who placed it under the Alerts and their Favorites, you people have no idea how flattered I am. In fact, I am so flattered that I can easily open up the PC or my laptop and type all sorts of stories and plotlines (thus, my fast posts.)

But alas**, my quick updates shall slow down after this one because school will be starting tomorrow and I might take things slow.** It's so sad, really… because this is where the peaks of the story begin. So not fair.

Well, this all for now. Until we meet again,

eL

P.S.

For those who are interested, I am currently working on an original story wherein Lorelai and Ran (who is no longer connected to Wolfram or to anyone in Kyou Kara Maou) play as the lead couple. And of course, Chiyo's there too. The title is "You Equals Me", and it is disconnected from 777th, I've even changed their last names. If you want to read, just contact me or something. 

Well, then! Enough of me, and let the drama begin!

**Warning/s and Note/s:**

- _Makoku language_

* * *

Ran never resented water. On the contrary, he was quite thankful for it—after all; water was the source of life. Without the crystalline fluid, everything might as well shrivel up and die. And water, as some doctors would say, was the best, cheapest and safest medicine that was ever found on the planet. Adding to that, it also kept the surroundings clean.

Yes, Ran Midori was certainly in good terms with water.

…however, it did not stand as a reason to be pushed (tackled) into the cold depths of the fountain—"WHAT THE FUCK, SHIBUYA?!" The blond screamed as he rose to his feet, barely noticing the sudden change of environment. "ARE YOU TRYING TO DROWN ME, YOU BUMBLING IDIOT?!"

"I—I didn't mean to—oh, shit." Yuuri muttered underneath his breath, noting that they were no longer in the park. "…I'm gonna kill Murata." The king frowned as he stood up to climb out of the courtyard fountain. Completely ignoring the yelling blond.

"Not if I kill you first, bastard!" Ran quickly followed the double black; speedily wrapping his arms around the latter's neck. It was not, in any forms, romantic—rather, the act was very much threatening.

And yet, the monarch found comfort in the gesture—remembering how Wolfram would do the same thing when the prince accused him of cheating. "R—Ran! L—let go! I can't breathe!"

"All the better!"

"Ran, p—please!"

"_Daddy,_" A younger voice rang area. "_You're back—__**Papa**__…?_"

**Chapter 7: The Him in You**

"_Greta!_" Yuuri gasped all the more in the sight of his little girl with her eyes widened towards a certain blond boy who was distracted with strangling him to death. "_Greta—he's—_" The king wheezed through as he tried to speak to his daughter. "Ran, let go!"

"Tough luck, Wimp!" Ran replied, ignoring the brunette before them.

"_Papa!_"

"_He's not—_let me go!"

"No way!"

"_Papa's back!_"

"_H—he's not!_ Ran, I c—can't breathe…!"

"I don't fucking care!"

Then, much to Yuuri's liking, three more arrived as they rounded the corner. Their steps grew louder as they neared. Their faces were void of any emotion—clueless of the reason why the commotion was happening in the first place. But one thing was for sure, their king was in need, and that was all the reason needed for them to rush out of their own duties.

"_Your Majesty! You've arrived—_"

"_What's happening—Wolf—_"

"…_Wolfram…!_" All three men simultaneously stopped in mid-step and stopped in mid-speech as their own eyes widened at the view before them, though it cannot be helped. Anyone would be shocked in seeing a dead person… _alive_.

…still, Ran paid no heed as he continued to scream at the top of his lungs, "I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" The blond teen went on, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING!"

"R—Ran… stop…!"

"_Your Majesty!_" Gunter cried.

"_Papa! Stop, you're hurting him!_" Greta loudly sobbed in her father's defense, entering the scene…only to be held back by Conrad.

"_Wolfram, stop it!_" The brown haired knight yelled—it was evident in the soldier's voice that he was in distraught. "_Wolfram!_"

And soon, before anyone could even comprehend what was played out before them, Gwendal had already separated his king from the familiar outraged blond. His back was turned against the growing crowd as his sword raised high, pointing the sharp end to Ran's face, making the boy back up towards the fountain's ledge. Whether it was Wolfram or not was beyond Lord von Voltaire—to him, the king's safety came first at that moment.

Yuuri froze, finding the atmosphere even more barely breathable as he watched from the sides. "_Gwendal… please put the sword down…_" He coaxed—and was ignored.

Ran swallowed, his gaze set on the point that was right in front of his eyes. "Shibuya…" He started, trying to regain his composure and self-control. "…if I get out of here alive, I promise to God, I _will_ murder you."

"_SILENCE!_" The man clad in green roared as he tightened his grip around the weapon.

"What the hell is he saying?" The Midori lad frowned, turning his head to the double black at his far side.

"_I SAID QUIET!_" The knight growled—the anger and anxiety played within his eyes as he did so. "_And don't move_."

"…what?"

"_Gwendal, he can't understand you!_" The king pleaded, "_He's my friend, so please—_"

"_Why are they hurting each other?!_" The youngest in the crowd cried out as she clung tightly onto Gunter's long cape. "_Stop it, please! Stop it!_"

Conrad frowned, gritting his teeth. "_Gwendal, calm down!_"

The words, the phrases and the screams—he could not understand anything, nor could he bring himself to do so under the circumstances he found himself in. They were gibberish to Ran's ears, for never in his life had he heard such language, much less seen in person the old-worldly clothes that the strangers before him wore. With that, all he could do was grip onto his head in the process of an oncoming migraine. "Shut up…" He whimpered. "Shut up, all of you."

"Ran?" Yuuri blinked as he heard the soft tone of the golden lad's voice. "Hey, are you alright?"

"_Well, this was an unexpected reunion._" Murata's voice rang the venue as he stood up from the back of the aching blond.

"_Your Eminence!_" Yuuri's advisor gasped just as his godfather's breath hitched, much alike to the reaction of Gwendal von Voltaire…

…while their king merely glared in annoyance. "_Murata, take him home._" He ordered with a grim tone added to his voice. "_Now._"

"_No can do,_" The sage openly shrugged while his finger reached out towards Ran's head. "Hold still, Midori." He smiled. "I'll just break the language barrier."

"Shut up …" Were the last words that emitted from Ran Midori's mouth as his emerald eyes came to a closing, rendering him into deep sleep as his body landed into Murata's opened arms.

**-.-.-**

It was not everyday that they would witness the brunet knight feeling exhausted of the day's events, and it was also rare for him to wear such a nonchalant look. However, it was understandable as much as it was excusable—anyone was entitled to their own reaction, yet for Conrad… the sudden churn in his emotions were more or less confusing him as to what to do, what to say and what to think—for he just saw his supposedly diseased brother yelling, sleeping and breathing.

The knight could only release an exasperated sigh as he pushed the doors open to enter the study.

The tension between everyone had yet to be dispersed.

"How is he?!" Yuuri eagerly asked, standing before his godfather.

The room was stayed silent as they waited for the knight to speak. "Gisela says he's fine," A relieved smile graced their king's face. "And he just fainted from stress."

"That's good."

"…uhm, Your Majesty," Gunter quietly called from Gwendal's side. "I know that I have no right to question you… but—"

"—what kind of sick joke is this?"

"G—Gwendal!" The Lilac advisor gasped. "I… I'm sure His Majesty has a reason why Wolfram… is—"

"He's not Wolfram." Their king spoke, glaring towards a certain sage who calmly sat down on the chair, sipping a cup of tea as if nothing was wrong. "He's Ran Midori, a college friend—er, colleague of ours."

"And pray tell," Gwendal seethed, "Why does he looks like Wolfram von Beilefeld?"

"Gwendal," Conrad started as he walked up to his brother—it was a quiet stroll. And the earlier tension had built up. "Calm yourself down; from the looks of everything, His Majesty seems to be at a lost just as we are."

"…I want that boy out." The older one of the two growled while the younger stayed void of expression. "I want him out as soon as possible."

"But why was he summoned here? Surely there must be a reason, correct?" The lavender man's eyes glistened with hope as his gaze fell onto his adored king. "Correct, Your Majesty?" He repeated—his hopeful tone turned worried as Yuuri cast his gaze down to the side.

"…I don't know why. And I don't know how," The addressed double black audibly breathed. "I also don't know why a certain _SOMEONE_ wanted to check if Ran _sinks or swims_!"

"Are you just going to imply to the world I did it," Murata finally spoke as his delicate brow rose. "Or are you going to speak to me directly?"

"I practically screamed at your face since the time we got Ran into the infirmary! You never answered me!"

"Scream, yes. But there's a difference between shouting and talking."

"Murata…!"

"Your Eminence, Your Majesty." The brown knight called out, "I doubt that arguing will solve things." He stated, setting himself as a father figure.

Finally, it was silent once again—and for a moment, all the occupants were given the chance to relax their selves as they tried to process everything else that could possibly go wrong.

At least, until the sage spoke again. "Look, it's hard to swallow. But Midori was summoned here." His fingers laced perfectly with each other. His glasses flashed brighter than before. "I'm certain Shinou is the one behind this mess." A quiet pause aroused just as the others watched Murata, listening to what might come out next. "If my conclusions are right, Ran Midori _is _Wolfram von Beilefeld."

"Take it back." Yuuri growled. "Ran is not Wolfram—he can't _be_ Wolfram!"

"Why? Don't you want a chance to be _forgiven_?" Murata's lips easily stretched into a smirk as he glanced towards his friend. "Or is it because you don't want to accept that he hates you and that he's happy without you?"

"Do not bring the others into this, they have nothing to—"

"Aw, Shibuya, it's alright. We can understand that you can't acknowledge the fact that Wolfram's happy with his life, his family _and _his girlfriend."

"SHUT UP!" The king yelled. "I don't care about Chiyo. I don't care about Lorelai! I don't even care about Ran! Wolfram will always be Wolfram! To compare… him with…"

"Why are you always so stubborn?" The sage sighed. "You've ignored Lord von Beilefeld too much, and in the long run, you lost him. And now, a new chance smacks you right in your face and _still_ you choose to ignore it."

Gunter watched, awestruck just as Gwendal and Conrad were. Their hearts pounded harder in fear that the outcome of the meeting might not end well. Their eyes ventured from their sage to their king.

"_If_ ever Midori is Wolfram and regains his memory, with the knowledge that your feelings are not mutual, I think all he'll ever ask for is an apology, since we both know that he's maintaining a good and healthy relationship with Kumiko and his new found life." And with that, Ken Murata stood up for his exit. "Now, if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to." Soon, the said sage was gone.

"…I."

"Yuuri," A soft voice emerged from Conrad's lips. "Sit down for a moment."

**-.-.-**

"…where am I?" Green eyes slowly opened towards the view of the clear ceiling. "God…" He whispered, sitting up slowly as he scanned the vicinity—finding a little girl sitting beside his bed with an anxious expression.

"Papa, you're awake!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the blond.

Ran blinked, quite uncomfortable with the gesture that the young… _stranger_ did—forgetting the random fact that he understood what the kid was saying. "…I'm sorry," The started (slightly confused of how he suddenly learned to speak their language) as the child broke the embrace, sitting back down onto the chair. "But, who are you?"

The girl's eyes widened, her lips were quivering as the tears began to build up. "Papa, it's me! Greta!"

"Uhm, Greta," The eighteen year old smiled sadly, his gaze met the brunette's teary eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm not your dad." He whispered silently as he felt the guilt in making the little girl cry. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"…b—but…" Greta sobbed, knowing she could no longer hold back the salty drops of water from running down her cheeks.

"BUT!" Ran's smile flashed brighter as he tried to cheer the lass up. "If you want, I can be Big brother Ran to you." It was a desperate attempt; in fact, it was beyond desperate. Yet the boy was not really one to make children cry. After all, for the last five years of his life, he grew up babysitting Chiyo.

However, his offer did not bring a smile to Greta—it was obvious when the girl hid her face just as she brokenly nodded. "Thank you…" She whispered only to have Ran even more guilt-stricken at the sight before him.

_What the hell did Shibuya drag me to?! _The Midori lad mentally scowled—when he remembered, "My phone!" He gasped as his hand ventured down to where his pocket was supposed to be. But there was no phone. And no pocket. "W—what am I wearing?" The blond gaped, widening his eyes at the blue military uniform he wore.

"We had to get you out of your clothes…" Greta blinked innocently. "You were soaking wet."

"…and my phone?"

"…_fown_? Oh!" The young brunette inquired, only to have the bottom of her fist land into her open palm. "You mean thing that Daddy Yuuri picked up from the fountain!" She beamed with a smile.

_Daddy? _"So, it's with Shibuya, huh?" Ran silently replied with a grim tone. "Uhm, Greta? Can you take me to… him?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Left and Right

**Author's Notes:  
**For those who read _Faceless_, I'm sorry but making a sequel of that will be wrecking the angst and drama that revolves around the impossibilities and possibilities of their relationship.

* * *

"So, they're inside?" Ran inquired as he gazed down at the little girl by his side.

"Yep!" Greta nodded, looking back with a small smile. "Daddy Yuuri said they had adult things to talk about."

"…really now." The blond idly nodded as he barely paid attention while he looked down towards the knob—it was not because he did not care. Rather, the emerald boy wanted to get to a certain double black as soon as possible and probably give him the a beating of his life.

With that in thought, Ran Midori reached for the handle, pushing it gently—making a small clicking sound in response as he slowly and carefully pushed one of the two double doors open. At that point, the teen's heart pounded—a sign of anxiety and nervousness. And because of that, Ran wanted to back down.

But it was too late. Especially when he door had fully opened and all the occupants' eyes directed solely towards him.

It was truly the point of no return.

"Mister Ran?" The little girl's voice rang beside the blond.

To which, he ignored as he wore a frown. "Where the hell am I and where are my things?!" The Midori lad almost screamed.

**Chapter 8: Left and Right**

Yuuri sweat-dropped with a reminiscent smile while the latter three watched the event unfold with unsure expressions and questioning eyes as the blond before them attempted to process everything that he had been told for the last hour or so—his face was set on a nonchalant (and yet annoyed) façade, one that was very familiar to that of a certain prince, sending all of them back to the days when the said prince was still alive. And even more driven back in time when they took note that Ran was wearing the former royalty's uniform.

Momentarily, they forgot that it was not Wolfram von Bielefeld that sat before them…at least until the golden boy spoke.

"So," Their visitor started unhappily, tossing a glare towards the raven king who rapidly sat up straight. "You're telling me that this is _magical _dimension and that I was drowned into this world in tow with you?" He spat.

"Aha… yeah, exactly." The monarch stiffened in his seat as he felt the intensity of the blond's glare—and it had not helped that he sat in front of him.

The older occupants blinked, also feeling the intensifying aura that emitted from Ran. They were in danger, it was obvious—but it was not because the emerald boy had anything dangerous at hand, it was due to the fact that his temper was clearly rising.

"Do you really expect me to believe that bullshit?" Ran hissed; both his grips upon the armrests tightened. "I don't know what kind of fucked up plan you're cooking, but I want out of it!"

At that point, all the king could think about was how thankful he was that Greta took her leave before the meeting.

"Ran, calm down."

"How can I?! _You_ tried to _drown_ me!"

"Wolfram—I, I mean, Midori… sir," Conrad intervened, to Yuuri's relief. "I do not think that this is entirely His—Yuuri's fault." The brunet's voice rang carefully, cautious of the words that he might have wanted to use. "He was surprised that you are with him as well."

"You stay out of this." Ran had snarled towards the knight, shooting him a deadly glare before looking back at the double black. "I want out, you hear me, Shibuya?! And as soon as I'm out, I want you to keep the hell away from me, my sister and Lorelai, you got that?!"

Yuuri frowned, "Don't blame me for getting you into this!" He retorted.

"And who the heck am I supposed to fucking blame?! Greta?! Or this Gwendal! Or maybe this Conrad-guy?!" The blond went on as his hands rose, gesturing towards the last two he mentioned. "Or that man behind you? Well, Yuuri?! Tell me, so I can _properly_ blame them."

The king was soon silenced—his eyes _solely_ directed towards the fiery emerald orbs before him. _Solely_ within the depths of the whirlpool within those eyes that continued to pull him in. Drowning him in remorse and killing him slowly in guilt.

"That is enough!" The aforementioned man behind the double black came into his king's aid as he stood upright and uptight. "I will not have you speak to _our_ king in such manner!" Gunter firmly stated with his lips set into a frown. "This is _his _country and he _will_ be respected! You… you _Selfish Loafer_!"

Ran's brow arched even more displeased when the lilac advisor finished his speech. His emotions, void of nothing else but pure anger and outrage—and all he wanted was to be as far away as possible from them. Because it had hurt. It had pained the blond (oddly enough) to look at the strangers that were in front of him.

…and yet, he could not help but be curious—

"…king? Shibuya… is your king?" The emerald boy blinked in a deadpanned way. "This wimp is a king?" The blond chuckled menacingly, "Tell me, what kind of country would have him as a king?"

"A great one such as this!" Gunter defended even before Yuuri could rebut the statement.

"…right, Shibuya… where's my phone?"

The addressed double black blinked, "Here?" He answered unsurely as he pulled the item out of his pocket before handing it over to their visitor. "What're you planning to do?"

Ran frowned, "Call a cab and get myself out of this county fair." The blond knowingly said, violently pressing the power button—of which failed to spark any sort of light within the small gadget, resulting his frown to deepen even more.

Yuuri backed onto his seat, his smile was sheepish before he wearily eyed his college-mate. "…the water… must have… seeped in?"

"…you're calling and paying the cab for me."

"I can't do that!" The monarch replied as he stood up.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT _MAGICAL WORLD_ CRAP, _YOUR MAJESTY_." Ran Midori mock-hissed, standing before the royalty as his hand grasped upon his counterpart's collar. His voice rang dangerously low, "I want my clothes back in the next hour, and I expect a cab ready outside this hellhole. Also, you owe me a new phone." And with those words properly executed the prince-look-alike swiftly let go of the double black…

…who landed back onto the chair that he found rather comforting at the moment as his eyes followed the blond teen's movements (just as the other three silently did) while he ventured towards the door, reaching out for the knobs with his angry stomps landing heavily on marbled castle floor.

Easily, the door opened in slowed mocking seconds—revealing a small child who had looked up warily to emerald green orbs…her own eyes attempted to hold back the inevitable tears that (again) formed in its corners. Her lips, quivering in sadness.

"Greta…?" The blond teen weakly called as Yuuri abruptly stood and went beside the mentioned teen—

—his black eyes widened in light shock at the sight of his daughter's fragile expression. "Greta! W—what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" Greta squeaked, not even bothering to blink as she let herself stare back towards reminiscent view before her—the view of her two fathers standing side by side once again, and it was picture perfect. However, the picture was only an illusion that hid the brutally painful reality that Ran was not Wolfram. "I'm sorry…!" The lass squeaked once more as she speedily ran down the hall.

"Wait, Greta!" The king gasped, running past the blond boy and after his child…

…and all Ran Midori could do was release a sigh as he watched from his stance just as the door slowly closed him out of the room that he had earlier been in. Thus, it left the three older men to comprehend the situation even more.

"How can this be happening…?" Gwendal commented, rubbing his temples in exhaustion. "Now of all times?"

"I hope His Eminence returns soon." Gunter shook his head as he looked out the window and towards the peaceful blue sky.

Conrad, on the other hand, closed his eyes as he leaned back with his arms crossed. He, too, was shocked—yet at some point, after everything else, the circumstances brought a smile onto his gentle face, "But it _is_ nice…to have this place noisy again."

"Hmph." The eldest in the room grunted before a smirk stretched upon his lips.

**-.-.-**

Murata had been waiting by the place he and Shinou would usually meet—and he had been waiting for the longest time. It bored him far too much that he had actually wished that he had not declined Ulrike's earlier offer of accompaniment—but then again, the Original King might have been playing his little tricks. And he might have been there all the while Ken Murata had anticipated his appearance.

"Shinou…" The sage sighed, crossing his arms. "I know you're there, come out. Right now."

"So, I see you've met with Ran Midori." Without missing a beat and without a greeting, the soul appeared in front of the teen with a smile.

"And I see that you had something to do with that." The live one's glasses flashed towards the blond ghost. "Forgive me my rudeness but, what the hell are you thinking?"

Shinou chuckled as he moved towards his sage, "Brilliant, isn't it? Almost too brilliant that it could have been my doing." A silent pause arose while both their eyes met in unison. "But, my dear sage, you are wrong of your accusation."

The double black frowned, yet it was barely visible in his expression that he was quite uncomfortable with the answer. It was not what he wanted. The entire world knew that Ken Murata had expected an answer that had matched his own assumptions—which happened more often than not.

But, at that moment, he was wrong.

"Surprised?" The older man chuckled once more.

"Would you like to elaborate, then?" Murata calmly snapped back. "You seem to know more than you should."

"And where would the amusement be if I told you everything?" Shinou grinned, uncaring about the latter's annoyed huff. "Alright, all I want to say is…" The ghost sang a bit lowly as his body faded into transparency. "_It_ is a fulfillment of wishes."

"Shinou, wait—" The double black called only to be too late.

**-.-.-**

Greta calmed down as her raven father hugged her closely for comfort. Her little muffled sniffs rang barely within Yuuri's ears while he busied himself with his own thoughts—he knew, so well, how tough it was to see Ran walking around. But the king also knew it was not the Midori boy's fault why he lived and looked the way he did…

…but...it was tougher because of that sole fact.

"…I miss papa." The lass whispered, gripping tightly onto Yuuri's shirt.

"I miss him too," Yuuri whispered back as his own hold around the younger tightened. "But your papa's… in a better place, hopefully."

"He's here!" Greta replied, pulling out. "I feel him in Mister Ran! Please ask Mister Ran to stay… I know papa's in him, so please…" She begged.

"Greta, listen to me, okay?" The king cooed just as his eyes met with the latter room occupant. "Your Papa Wolfram will be sad if you replaced him… and we can't ask Mister Ran to stay, he has a sister to take care of and she's even younger than you."

"B—but…"

"Please understand."

Ran watched the scene from the small gap in between the doors—his heart, pounding fast along with the guilt that he had earlier forced to subside. His lips rested into a line while his green eyes lamented, glazed towards what had played out.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He told himself as he discreetly opened the door to what seemed to be a child's room. "Greta, I want to apologize." The blond started when both heads turned to look at him. "Like your father said, I can't be your… _papa_, and it wouldn't be right to just take his place." Ran steadily huffed as he kneeled on one knee while he beckoned the little girl to come.

And she did, of course, with the double black's approval.

"But, I'm also sure he's going to haunt my dreams for making his cute little girl cry." The blond grinned. "So, I decided to stay put for a _little_ while."

"R—really?" Greta beamed happily, her earlier tear-stained face brightened as the older nodded. "I'm so happy!" She exclaimed whilst her arms circled around the emerald eyed teen's neck.

"Ran…" Yuuri watched from where he stood, a smile gracing his royal features just when he looked towards the Midori lad eye-to-eye. "Thank you." He had gratefully mouthed out—earning him nothing but a cocky snort.

And yet, the king still smiled.

Said smile was the same lively smile that he had forgotten for the longest time possible.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Smiles

**Chapter 9: Smiles**

Her own green eyes grew wider as she looked back towards the equally green ones of the younger boy before her. Her luscious red lips quivered in anxiety as she continually stared—not caring that Ran was stiff and that Cecile von Spitzburg had backed the scared teen onto the wall of the empty hallway. All that mattered at that moment, to the ex-queen, was the fact that she had her three boys again. That they were a family once more.

"Wolfie…?" The woman managed to breathe as her hands stretched out, wrapping the younger blond into her arms. Securing him tightly within her bosom. "Wolfie, you're home! I missed you!"

"W—wait, lady—" The Midori boy spoke in each attempt to pull himself out of the stranger's hold. "I'm not—"

"Oh, Wolfie! I knew you'd return!" Cecile cheered, ignoring the wriggling. "It was so quiet without you!" She bounced. "So, are you and His Majesty… _you know_?"

"L—lady, please—I c—can't breathe!"

"Or did you find another man?" The blonde cheered a little bit louder than before. Her embrace around her son's look-alike tightened even more, that it was quite obvious that the previous queen had longed to have her youngest back. "When do I meet him? Huh? Tell me about him! What's he like?"

"I—I need—a—air!"

"What is going on here?!" A gruff voice boomed the hall a man clad in green appeared before the scene—Gwendal. "Mother," Said man in green blinked, composing himself. "I thought you would be returning three weeks from now."

"You seem so disappointed, Gwen." The blonde woman pouted as she slowly let go of the room's youngest. "Can't a mother visit her sons in the middle of her vacation?"

"…it does not seem like you would do so." Gwendal truthfully replied while he ignored Ran, who rested his back onto the wall—heaving and reclaiming the oxygen that ceased to enter his eighteen year old lungs.

Ignoring the last remark, Cecile's eyes glittered in delight as she once again pulled the _abused_ Wolfram look-alike close to her with a tightened hug. Her sights, for a brief moment, settled lovingly onto the lad in her hold before looking towards her eldest pride and joy with a pleasant smile—she was, at that point in time, a true mother.

"Speaking of sons," The ex-queen started. "Since when did Wolfie return?"

The commander-and-chief sighed. "Mother, forgive me, but that boy—"

"I'm not Wolfram, Wolfie or Wolf." Ran butted in, his voice was seething as a scowl took place on his face while he pried himself off of the lady's hold. "Sorry about that." He mumbled—hating the sole fact that no one acknowledged him as himself.

It had been the umpteenth time.

And it had all been but pleasant—after all, he was Ran Midori. That was his identity.

"Now if you excuse me," The blond easily spat as he turned to walk away. "I have to look for that wimp."

Cecile watched with a gleeful expression while their visitor slowly disappeared from the view. Her smile soon widened as she looked onto her eldest born with her eyes glistening like they have seen all the riches in the world. The latter merely released a low grunt, closing his eyes in exasperation.

"Are you sure he isn't Wolfie?" The woman asked.

"His Majesty is. And so is the boy, himself." Came Gwendal's stressed reply. "However, I—"

"—that boy, he's a spitting replica." Cecile's laughter rang softly.

"Hmph."

**-.-.-**

Ran frowned, stomping down the halls of the castle—the enormous_ county fair_ palace that seemed so endless and confusing. Thus, the lad was lost. And annoyed. And frustrated. _And_ it had not helped that the clothes he had wore started to feel itchy against his skin and that the necktie-like-bib seemed to be strangling him with every movement he made. That the boots felt stiff and hard around his legs and feet, making the boy walk slower than his usual, albeit casual and confident stride.

But worst of all, it was not helpful that almost every single place—area, that the prince look-alike stumbled upon had at least two castle occupants (actors, in his view) that started to whisper as he walked by.

"…Lord Wolfram's back…?" The emerald eyed boy twitched upon hearing the supposed hushed message that the 'maid' passed towards the 'guard'.

Said boy twitched once again, hearing the latter's reply. "I wonder if His Majesty is overjoyed."

_Who the hell is Wolfram?!_ A scowl appeared on the eighteen-year-old guest as he halted. His head and line of sight swiftly (deathly) turned towards the other two, shooting them the familiar glare that one fire prince used to shoot towards them.

They were scared.

They gulped.

"Forgive my rudeness," Ran Midori sourly spat with a poised composure. "But if you're gonna talk behind my back, do it when my back is _actually_ turned. And _discreetly_, might I add."

"Y—yes, sir!" Both workers nodded as they scurried off to their respective duties, leaving the blond peaceful and alone while standing in the dead center of the silence that the other occupants left behind. Yet he was thankful for such.

It was momentary peace… until steps resounded from the corner.

"Mister Ran!" Greta had happily beamed as she ran towards their visitor—her playmate. "There you are! I was getting worried!"

Green eyes blinked, feeling the little girl's hold around his hand. "Sorry, I got lost." The teen confessed ever honestly as a small smile stretched upon his porcelain features. "It's a big place, this castle."

"Yep," The brunette nodded, pulling the older male off to their destination. "But it's fun that way!" Greta grinned back, allowing Ran to feel rather comfortable of being in the girl's accompaniment.

…and he was whisked away.

"I still think Shinou's the one behind this mess." Yuuri grumbled out, his head sticking out of the corner he had been hiding in for a short while.

"I'd like to think so too," Murata frowned as his own head, as well, stuck out under the king's own. His glasses, flashing once more. "But Shinou seemed a bit too serious about his answer earlier. And I don't think he'd lie within these circumstances."

"Then why?" The raven royalty mumbled. "Why was he summoned here?"

"Perhaps only time will tell." The sage sighed as he shot a calm smile up at his companion. "Well, aren't you going to spend time with your family? After all, you did promise to meet them at the courtyard."

"…Ran's not family."

"You never know, Shibuya." Murata grinned, giving his fiend a gentle push out and away from their hiding place. "_You never know_…" He repeated while his companion took heavy trudging steps towards the direction Greta had taken off to.

**-.-.-**

"Suits you." Yuuri had grinned (a bit too forced) as he entered the scene wherein his adopted daughter had just recently adorned one certain blond with a crown made of lively and fresh golden flowers—matching the said blond's head perfectly.

"Are you testing me, Shibuya?" Ran's brow quickly rose, turning towards the monarch with utter annoyance.

"N—no!" The raven teen retorted easily. "I tried to complement you."

"I'm not gay."

"I never said so!"

The two glared as sparks in between them flew. They were arguing yet both boys brought back at least a small dose of noise that had been silenced for the longest time known to the castle occupants. And, in the strangest of reasons, it had been pleasant. To hear the familiar spat and to hear the familiar voices also pulled back a few number of familiar smiles that had once lost their liveliness.

One of the few smiles was Greta's. The lass was trying (and failing) to suppress the laughter that strived to emit from her tiny mouth. Her eyes shut tight as tears formed in the corner. Her hands shakily held onto her stomach for support.

"Wait here!" The king's daughter beamed, running out of the scene and on towards the far side of the garden, where more flowers grew in variety of colors. Every one of them was beautiful. Every one of them was lively. Just like how the palace was at the moment. "I'm going to make another one for daddy!"

The blond one of the two watched as the lass moved to the other side. And briefly, the teen wondered what was his little sister doing at the moment? Was she worried? Was she back home? Or worse, was she crying? Ran had no idea, but one thing was for sure, someone had to pay—specifically, a certain school-mate who sat a few inches away from him.

Ran Midori was ready to incapacitate one named Yuuri Shibuya.

Yet fortunate for the oblivious monarch, the emerald boy's anger had been short lived just when a silk-like petal smoothly landed on the bridge of his know, in between his eyes. Allowing the castle guest to observe an even more in-depth detail of the flowers that nestled atop of his sunshine head—and secretly, the lad had to admit that they were very pretty and eye-catching.

At that point, Ran's lips stretched into a gentle smile—drawing the raven one's attention towards him. Soon enough, Yuuri, too, wore a gentle smile onto his youthful face. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" He commented.

"I guess you could say that." The golden teen civilly replied, taking the flowery crown off his head and onto his lap. "What are they called?"

"Beautiful Wolfram," Blackened orbs met with emerald as the monarch's smile grew softer and even gentler than before. "Just like their owner."

Ran knew he should have been suspicious, if not annoyed. But he, for some oddity, could not bring himself to feel anything else but the welcoming atmosphere that surrounded the both of them. Barely did the blond even notice that the pain that he had usually felt every time Yuuri smiled eventually diminished into calming sensation—all the Midori boy could do was eventually smile back a wider smile.

**-.-.-**

Gwendal's brow rose as he watched from his office window, his frown slowly became line—an expression of which placed the man between emotional turmoil and emotional upturn. "Hmph." He breathed out (for the second time,) turning away from the scene below.

"I've never seen you with that kind of expression," Conrad smiled, following his older brother. "For such a long time."

"I do not know what to make of the circumstances." The eldest ruefully admitted as he took small steps towards his table. His arms, held together tightly behind his well-built body. "But to see His Majesty happy…"

"You're glad, aren't you?" The younger calmly pointed out.

"…as I was saying, to see His Majesty happy," Gwendal resorted to nothing but a mere whisper, trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his lips. "Satisfies me as well."

It may have been vividly implied, but to Conrad, Gwendal's words meant a hundred percent's yes.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Piece by Piece: Discovery

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ran answered as his delicate brow rose slowly towards the garment presented before him. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing that… that _thing_!" He nastily spat in disgust.

**Chapter 10: Piece by Piece: Discovery**

"Come on," Lady Cecile had urged on as she smiled blissfully towards the younger blond boy before her. "You'll look absolutely beautiful in it!"

And Ran stared blankly towards the pink translucent nightgown that seemed to have mocked him with its white frills and laces (that followed a certain elegant pattern) on every end. It was beautiful, perfect enough for a young bride to wear on her first night with her spouse. However, there was a bit of a small problem—the Midori child was a boy that had been dragged into some county fair by a schoolmate he barely even knew. _Not _a beautiful blushing female bride.

Thus, Ran Midori was all but pleased about the clothing that limply sprawled onto the bed that he had been offered to rest in for the evening.

The blond's distasteful expression deepened in annoyance. "No, Lady. I am a _boy_. There would be no way in hell that I'd be able to wear something… like that!" Emerald eyes glared towards the small group of people that surrounded him.

"But don't you want His Majesty to fall deeply and madly in love with you?" The latter blonde woman glistened in self-euphoria. "Oh, just think about it! You two… in his bed…"

Once again, their castle visitor stared blankly—emptily towards the eldest in the room, who had just then clasped her hands together as she bounded to the left side. "I'm not gay." He easily spoke before turning to the raven monarch who sat on the chair to the right of the bed.

Catching Ran's eyes, Yuuri stiffened in his seat as he rapidly straightened up underneath his guest's scrutinizing stare. "What?"

"And you're a pervert." Said guest calmly replied while he guiltlessly plopped down on the end of the bed. His arms crossed, just like his legs as his nose shot up high in the air…

…a gesture normally made by a certain prince.

"What did I do?!" The double black snapped, pushing all thoughts of Wolfram to the back of his mind.

"Allowing people to wear see-through night gowns in your," Ran mocked. "_Kingdom._"

"But it would really look good on Mister Ran." Greta easily cut through the oncoming argument as she tugged onto the blond teen's sleeve. Her toothy grin tearing its way inside the said blond's heart just as he turned to look at the little girl beside him.

Cecile grinned once more, taking her spot behind the small child while she rested her hands gently onto the younger lass' shoulders. "See, even Greta agrees." The former queen happily spoke, shooting her grin towards the present ruler. "Now, if only His Majesty approves as well, the night gown will be an official order!"

And soon, all occupants' eyes were set on the raven teen, who was still on his seat as he simply blinked back towards the three people before him, before he realized that the latter persons were in need of his answer.

Thus, Yuuri stiffened once more—shifting his sights from expectant glimmering orbs to annoyed emerald eyes that had been shooting death glares since the whole ordeal started.

"Uh…" The king chuckled, coughing a bit. "I guess…"

"Spit it out," Ran frowned. "Not everyone has the time to wait for you." The blond snorted in annoyance—

—as blackened eyes widened, the latter boy's words riling him back to Wolfram's own…

…_speak a little faster._

At least, until the eighteen year old monarch was pulled back into the current times as he felt a pillow crash on his face. With such strong force.

The Midori child demanded, "Well?!"

_I may not be there to hear anything you say anymore._

"Sorry!" Yuuri rapidly stood from the chair, his expression—shocked and anxious, earning himself questioning looks. "I—I mean," He shook his head. "I mean, Ran can wear whatever he wants to wear."

The mentioned teen smiled in satisfaction towards the double black. "Thank you." The emerald boy shortly nodded while the other two sighed in defeat.

"…don't mention it…" Yuuri whispered in reply—barely noticing the disappointed expression that graced his adoptive daughter's face—

"But I really want to see Mister Ran in it…" The human girl pouted, clinging onto the soft silk. "It really _would _look pretty on him…!"

And the younger blond occupant sighed—not finding the cold demeanor in himself to ignore the lass that stood and sniffed (muffled her little tearful hiccups) against the long, albeit elegant, translucent night gown that they had earlier imposed upon him.

"Greta," The eighteen year old emerald lad started—a bit too forced for anyone's liking. "I don't know what the heck your _dad_'s teaching you," Ran shot a glance towards the other eighteen year old. "But, I believe in beauty being in the eye of the beholder." He whispered softly as he kneeled beside the little brunette, who had merely nodded back. "So… it doesn't have to mean that I'd have to wear a nightgown to prove that I look good, because I know that for Greta… I look great, right?"

Greta sniffled, looking up towards the jade orbs of their visitor. "Right…!" The lass breathed through her hiccups. A smile, forming onto her young lips.

Ran smiled back, "Can I wear a normal sleepwear tonight?"

"…okay…" Was the youngest occupant's reluctant reply.

There, the latter two of the group watched their guest and their princess converse—with said guest attempting to make said princess understand that not all female abilities or items worked for male specimens. Nonetheless, the warmth and happiness were emitting from them—their atmosphere was that of a loving family once more…

…Cecile's crimson lips stretched into a reminiscent smile…

…while Yuuri, on the other hand, easily tore his eyes away from the scene and settled onto the four walls that caught his attention only then (for some random reason.)—

Oddly enough, they were red—or brown. Maybe it was a lighter shade of mahogany, with a few frames hanging from all around. And they had paintings intact—small, simple ones of vast fields, trees and flowers—nature, everything inside the room consisted of natural entities. Like the obviously varnished bed posts, the round wooden table that had been partnered with three chairs—settled in the middle of the vicinity and the wide closet that stood at the left of the bed. At the far back, beside the large overlooking window—a half smaller bookcase, filled with all sizes of books and all colors. Beside the case was a smaller drawer. All, wooden. All, varnished to its luster.

Light mahogany and lighter green shades—those were the colors that adorned the area. That adorned Wolfram's room.

_He always seemed like a blue-type of guy_… The king silently thought as he brought his sights back to the people before him. They were laughing—and that urged the double black monarch to smile.

"Well, then!" Cecile chirped. "I'll tell the servants to bring decent sleepwear! What do you think, Your Majesty?" The woman asked, turning to the present-day royalty.

The Shibuya child nodded and smiled wider, "Whatever comforts Ran."

"…thank you." The Midori boy once again nodded towards the raven teen—this time, catching the monarch's smile—

—and thus, he winced.

"Mister Ran!" Greta rapidly came to his aid. "Are you okay?"

"Y—yeah… I… I think so. Augh."

The eldest frowned, "Oh, dear…" Cecile von Spitzburg muttered. "We better leave you to rest, come on now, Greta. Your Majesty." She called as she ushered the younger two out the door after assisting her late son's look-alike onto the bed.

Yuuri frowned, as well. "B—but!"

"Your Majesty." The blonde woman called out strictly, silencing Greta's oncoming protest.

"…alright." The double black huffed in defeat.

The former queen turned to their visitor, a motherly expression gracing her features. "The maids will be up shortly, for now rest."

**-.-.-**

Greta quickly ran down the empty, dimly lit hallway after bidding goodnight to her father and grandmother. Her eyes glistened in the purity of her joy, just as her smile did. It was as if full life came back and boosted her energy…

…to which, as well, boosted the king's spirits as he watched his little girl disappear into the deep distance.

"Was it your first time entering Wolfram's room?" The monarch's companion had suddenly asked, causing the younger to merely snap his head towards her with blinking onyx orbs. "It was, wasn't it?" Cecile soon released a light fit of laughter.

And Yuuri could only blush in embarrassment. "Y—yeah," He replied with uncertainty. "I never thought he'd be the nature type."

"Oh, Wolfie loved the natural wonders!" The former queen exclaimed with pride of her son's memory. "He loved the trees, flowers… everything, even water. Especially water."

"R—really?"

"It really doesn't seem like him, does it?" Cecile let on a laugh once more. "Tell me, Your Majesty, does Ran love nature too?"

The younger of the two merely scratched his chin in wonderment. "I… don't really know." Yuuri confessed—not really knowing which one to be embarrassed about, the fact that he did not know more of Wolfram or he did know anything more of Ran.

"I see," The blonde sighed wistfully. "He just… really reminds me of Wolfie," Cecile whispered as she went ahead, "The way he handles children… and the way he turned down wearing the negligee…" She continued. "I remember Wolfram almost wanting to tear the thing apart."

At those words, the double black could only nod as he decided to slowly follow the woman—he did not know, and he never knew.

"This Ran-boy acts just like Wolfram."

Yuuri stopped in his steps. "…e—excuse me?"

But the monarch's voice did not reach Cecile's ears, who had simply continued on her way to her suite. "Though, what we see now is how Wolfie acts externally," She paused as she took another step. "And it makes me wonder what would happen if you had gotten to know more of him internally…" The ex-queen ended in finality—soon, too, disappearing in the depths of the castle corridors…

…leaving one very distraught king alone in the light of the wall candles.

"…more about Wolfram, huh…?"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
